Exiled Queens and Rising Kings
by Moonview
Summary: Sequel to The Fallen. Moonrose is on the run after narrowly escaping the Morgenstern's grasp. Fleeing into Kaon, she has to pretend to be a cadet at the Acadmey without being discovered by Soundwave or Midnight. On the other side of things, Bumblebee has to accept his bloodline and manage an entire nation. While trying not to get himself assassinated or overthrown in rebellion.
1. A New Begining

Chapter 1

 **A/N: I don't own TFP or** ** _The Exiled Queen_** **. Just my plot changes and my OCs. I recommend reading** ** _The Fallen_** **before this otherwise you may be very confused.**

Bumblebee gently reigned in Nightmare, as they reached a peak on the Serpent's Pass. He gazed out over the unfamiliar mountains named after Primes and Iaconian Queens he'd never heard of, clouds slowly moved around the mountains, covering some areas in fog.

"It's cold," Luna said pulling her snow-white mare, Ghost, to a stop next to him. The girl was bundled up in thick layers of clothing, her black cloak tightly wrapped around her; a result of not being as used to the crisp mountain air as her brother was.

"It'll get warmer as we start going down," Knockout reassured stopping Finish to enjoy the view.

"Your Highness," Barricade said riding around to the front of the group, his black pinto stallion, Enforcer, snorting angrily, "we really shouldn't stop. The sooner we get to Kaon the better, less chance of assassins attacking."

Bumblebee sighed as he nodded in agreement. He was secretly crowned king of Cybertron's most powerful nation a few days ago in the North Woods Camp of the Clans. On top of that he and his sister learned they were descendants of the Fallen himself. They left the camp two days ago, and were steadily making their way through what would be a normally crowded trail bustling with trade…now they only ran into a few occasional refugees from Vos.

"Optimus said that before the war that the wagon lines for trade ran nearly at every time of day during the season. The wars swallowed those goods up, much of the cropland in Vos has been burned so it's out of production, and the Great War between Iacon and Kaon certainly didn't help," Knockout said.

"Looks like another hungry winter back home…err-I mean back in Iacon," Luna stuttered.

"Most likely," her older brother replied. Bee touched his amulet to let power seep in. He should've gotten rid of it after all the death, trouble, and misery the damn thing caused…but he couldn't. The piece belonged to his ancestor, the last king of Kaon, and the only Prime ever known to fall to darkness, Megatronus Redfire Darkell-Prime, aka the Fallen. It also served as a powerful reminder of all the Morgensterns have done.

"You alright?" Knockout asked. "You seem distracted."

"I'm fine," 'Bee said after a moment, "just not enjoying the wind."

"Good news is that the border isn't too far," one of their guards, Sideswipe, said.

"And we should be able to reach the town of Delphi by tonight," the redhead's blonde twin Sunstreaker said. "Actually have a roof over our heads."

As they made their way down the mountain cottages and houses began to appear. As they continued signs of the Vosian civil war were starting to show. Items were haphazardly tossed along the side of the road; empty saddlebags, uniforms of deserters, valuables that became too difficult to carry. Bumblebee saw a straw doll in the mud, he started to reign in Nightmare to grab it, when he remembered that he and Lu didn't need to scrounge for things anymore, they were royalty and now had the money to buy whatever they wanted. It was honestly a strange concept for him to grasp. They passed several torched homesteads, then an entire burnt village.

"Mercenaries," Barricade said.

"There's a keep a little ways back, but the Strikers can't be everywhere," Knockout said with a nod. "The wizard council claims they could pick up the slack. Even if they were allowed I doubt we'd see any wizards out here in the rough."

"Hey, we're wizards in the rough," 'Bee joked. The two laughed at the joke; they couldn't let go of their habit of making fun of wizards; despite the fact both now were the things they made fun of and despised passionately.

They reached the area where trails from the east and west merged and traffic got thicker as refugees made their way towards Iacon. There were men, women, and children. They were loaded down by supplies and personal valuables. All were silent, even the youngest children, and it seemed to take everything they had to just keep putting one foot in front of the other. Some didn't have any shoes, and by the pace they were going, 'Bee could guess they left Delphi at daybreak.

"They're never going to make it through the pass at that pace, they'll freeze!" 'Bee said. "What are they thinking?!"

"Their feet will be shredded on the rocks," Knockout said with a nod of agreement. "How do they expect the kids to make the climb?"

A four-year-old boy was crying in the middle of the trail. "Mamma! I'm hungry!" he cried…but there wasn't a mother in sight.

Bumblebee felt a mix of guilt and sympathy stab and twist at his heart as he watched. Reaching into his bag he pulled out an apple. "Here," he said stopping next to the boy and held it out.

The child stumbled back with a cry. "NO! GO AWAY!" he cried falling back screaming bloody murder shocking the young ruler.

A girl of an indeterminate age raced up and snatched the fruit from his hand and raced away as if the Fallen himself was chasing after her. Bumblebee stared after feeling shocked, confused, and helpless.

"I'm sorry your highness," Barricade said stopping next to him, "but you can't save everyone."

"Seems I can't save anyone," 'Bee growled darkly as he felt the wound of his mother's murder reopen as well as the deaths of many members of the Maximal gang that died because of Megatron trying to hunt him down. His guard seemed to recognize this, because he winced.

They went around the bend to see the border fortifications, the massive wall extending to either side of the pass. 'Bee froze in his saddle as he saw the uniform of the Elite Guard checking on those who were leaving the kingdom.

"Checking refugees coming in I get," Sideswipe commented, confusion evident on his face.

"But why check those who are leaving?" Sunstreaker asked.

"They must be looking for someone," Barricade said with a frown.

"'Bee, what did you do?" Knockout and Luna asked.

"I doubt the Queen would get so worked up over a few dead Maximals—who I didn't kill by the way! Especially since the murders have stopped…though maybe it has to do with the fact I stabbed the high wizard," he shrugged.

"You what?!" Barricade gasped. "Did you kill him?"

"I didn't stay long enough to find out," he confessed. "But in my experience the good die while the evil live. It's possible that he convinced the Queen I was a serious enough threat to hunt me down."

"Wish he did die…Alright, put up your cloak hoods and let me do the talking," Barricade said. "I'm from one of the most powerful families in Kaon, and with the treaty they'll assume you're my guard as we signed the Iaconian copy. My father is waiting for us with more guards on the other side of the gate. If something goes wrong, they'll help us."

"Works for me," Luna said as the siblings tossed their hoods up.

"Your names," the guard said whom 'Bee recognized as Biohazard.

"Lord Barricade Converse of the Beta House, Corporal in the Kaonian Royal Guard," he said straightening in his saddle taking on an air of authority.

"And we're Lords Sideswipe and Sunstreaker Wilds of the Chaos House, also Corporals in the Guard," they said.

"We're returning from the dual treaty signing," Barricade said.

"And those three?" Biohazard gestured to Luna, Bumblebee, and Knockout.

"Our back up in case we're attacked," Barricade growled. "Now let us through! I have to be back to the Academy in two days, an important meeting in the capital tomorrow, and you're wasting my valuable time!"

"I'm sorry Lord Converse but we need to check for the Crown Princess, especially since you're Kaonians," the guard sneered.

"The crown princess?" Sideswipe questioned. "We haven't heard anything, what happened?"

"She's disappeared. Some say she's run off, but I think she was taken against her will," Biohazard said. "That's why we're checking everyone."

"Well, the only woman in this company is a guard so…what's the hold-up?" Sunstreaker asked sounding annoyed.

"Have your guards drop the hoods of their cloaks!" a feminine voice demanded.

Bumblebee looked up to see a girl around his age riding towards them on a grey stallion. Her waist-length raven hair was braided, her red-violet eyes glinting in anger. She had a violet glow around her, a sign of uncontained power.

"I'm sorry Lady Morgenstern," Biohazard said. "I was just about to have them do just that!"

Bumblebee frowned as he heard the name which meant only one thing: Soundwave's sister and Megatron's daughter…he was screwed.

"My King and Lord Pax, concentrate on your amulets, it should keep her from seeing your auras," Barricade hissed quietly.

"Well…what are you waiting for!" she snapped. Luna lowered her hood and the girl examined her. "She looks like the crown princess, but is obviously younger than her. How old are you girl?"

"I-I just turned thirteen," Luna said.

"A little young for a guard, but too young to be the princess," she growled. "And you two?"

Knockout removed his hood and frowned at her. "Well, the other two guards are _guys_ so you don't want us," he said with a shrug.

"Remove your hood!" she demanded stopping in front of 'Bee. "Look, I know you're a wizard, you have an aura that is nearly blinding. Now remove it!"

"I don't answer to you," 'Bee said.

"Well, who do you answer to? Obviously not a king or queen," she sneered a cruel smirk forming on her face.

"As a matter a fact Midnight Morgenstern," a man with brown hair and an eyepatch over his right eye said riding up on a grey stallion from Kaon's side of the border. "You're speaking to the king."

"W-What do you mean?!" she gasped, completely flabbergasted.

"I mean we found the bloodline and you're disrespecting the new King," Shockwave said coldly. Behind him several guards had their hands on amulets and/or their weapons. At this point everyone in line leaving and arriving had stopped to watch the scene unfold.

The Elite Guards and Midnight stepped back as 'Bee gave up trying to hide his power his aura glowing brighter than before. He pushed back his hood and glared down at the wizard girl. "Morgenstern," he snarled, practically spitting the name. "Are you trying to start another war?!"

"Cuffs!" Biohazard exclaims in shock. "Y-You aren't a wizard!"

"Well, I'm a wizard king actually, big surprise for both of us," 'Bee smirked his hand grip his amulet sticking one out a slight blue-violet glow enveloped his eyes and two predacons, about the size of Great Danes, were in front of the party growling at Midnight and Biohazard. Startled he ripped his hand away from the piece. The predacons looked at him making mewling sounds as they walked over to him. 'Bee looked at his company who looked just as surprised as he was. "Just stay out of my way, or your whole family pays the price!" With a kick to Nightmare's side he rode into Kaon, the others fallowing.

"Since when did you learn to fling jinxes?" Knockout asked.

"It was my ancestor's…so there might've been a bit of his power left over," 'Bee confessed.

"True," the twins nodded.

Barricade grinned. "What I find impressive is that you've already learned how to bond with predacons," he said gesturing to the black and white ones trotting on either side of Nightmare.

"What do you mean?" Luna asked.

"You know how it's rumored the Iaconian Queens are bound to wolves?" Sideswipe asked.

"Yea," the royal siblings and Knockout said.

"Well, it's the same thing with the Darkell line, but you're bound to predacons," Sunstreaker said. "And that's the fastest a Darkell wizard has bonded to them."

"Oh…" 'Bee said looking at the pair standing on either side of him. The white one cocked her head, her blue eyes glinting, the black one gave a growl as Enforcer started trotting too close for her liking her bright orange eyes gleaming as she bared her fangs.

"So what are you gonna call them?" Luna asked as she had Ghost wedge her way next to her brother.

"Don't know, what do you think?" 'Bee asked.

"How about Ira and Frost?" she suggested and he nodded with a grin.

"My King," Shockwave said as he and several guards rode up next to them, "it is an honor."

"The honor is mine General," 'Bee said. "We should probably get moving before Morgenstern remembers I tried to murder her father."

 **A/N: Alright, first chapter! Please review!**


	2. On the Run

Chapter 2

 **A/N: alright onto the second chapter of the sequel! Once again I only own my OCs, and changes to the plot.**

Moonrose shivered and pulled her cloak closer to her. She was drenched from rain and mist, and scooched closer to the fire trying in vain to warm up. It taken a week to cross the country side between Nightshade and the West Wall. She had foolishly believed that it would get warmer the closer they got to the volcanic mountains lying within the mountains past Kaon's borders and lying on the islands it possessed. She'd been extremely mistaken; the icy rains had been relentless in the high country. Due to the weather the group had to cramp themselves in a small canyon to hide form the winds. They'd been stuck there for a week. It would be easier if they took the Serpent's Pass, but the chance of them being intercepted would be too great.

"Lady Misty?"

It took a moment for the princess-in-hiding to realize she was being spoken to. Turning she saw her fellow cadet, Chromia holding out a mug of hot tea. "Please, just call me Misty," she said accepting the mug. Misty Brooks was her alias as she was on the run. The other Gray Wolves believed she was the daughter of some noble, no one knew who she really was except her friend Smokescreen.

"You know Misty, you'd be warmer and drier in the tent," Chromia said, flicking a piece of auburn hair out of her face. "You know, unless you want to catch your death."

Moonrose bit back a sharp retort. It seemed they were constantly on top of one another. Boredom and constant contact with each other made them all snappish. "If I spend any more time staring at canvas walls, I'm going to go crazy," she grumbled.

In the beginning, she shared a tent with Smokescreen, Beachcomber, and Lancer. The tent was meant to hold three, but since she was an extra body in the original group of nine, they had to squeeze together. One night she woke up with her arm slung over Smokescreen's chest, and she was cuddling close to him. They'd slept like that a thousand times when they were younger, but this time it was different. He was still sacked out, but his face was contorted in pain, he was sweaty, and his breathing was shallow. After that he swapped Beachcomber with Chromia, and moved into another tent, leaving the girls to their own tent. Smokescreen had become very inconsistent, he'd insist one moment she act like any other soldier, but then he'd make rules that only applied to her since she was "less experienced" than the others. She couldn't stand guard alone, she couldn't go out on patrol, and a few other things. They had plenty of food, but the stuff was awful. If she failed to finish her portions, Smokescreen would harass her until she did. Every morning they did drills. Walking miles in a circle around the camp, and sword practice. She sparred against everyone, but Smokescreen, probably because he'd whip her sorry ass to Praxis and back. The bouts were always humiliating, they were all stronger and more trained than she was. While she was constantly moving, they just smacked her with the flat of their blades. It was like having eight older siblings picking on her.

Perhaps Smokescreen was working her so hard so she'd give up on the idea of hiding in the Warrior School, and go into the Temple School. Iaconian students didn't go there often, because there were nice ones close to home. She knew mingling with other students was risky, but it had to be done. She was done being the last person to know things, she was going to learn about the world weather society liked it or not, she could care less.

She sighed and placed her mug on a rock next to her. Chromia was on watch, Lancer was out on patrol, the others were hiding in their tents, and Smokescreen was missing…as usual. He was really starting to irritate her. They used to hang out together all the time, in fact, he was the one to teach her how to throw a knife, ride bareback, shoot from a longbow, and even a few tavern games. All the things her mother had neglected to teach her. He'd also taught her some fighting moves as soon as he learned them. Her contribution to their little team was that they could get away with almost anything if she did the talking. They were lucky to survive to their sixteenth birthdays with all the scrap they pulled. When Smokescreen turned thirteen he was sent to the Academy and Moonrose had been sent to Nightshade. They'd been apart for three years. Smokescreen came back, sixteen, tall, muscular, handsome, and an interesting mixture of a soldier and an old friend. And now he was avoiding her, she was sure of it. He left camp every day for several hours, and she felt it was because of her.

She'd admit she liked him. They'd shared a few kisses, and he actually seemed interested at the time. Now suddenly he was distant…that's it! She was going to find his sorry aft and settle this. But…she needed to slip off on her own. "I'm gonna rest in the tent for a bit Mia," she said.

"Alright," the arrow happy girl said before going back to talking to her boyfriend, Ironhide. The black haired cadet gave her a nod as she passed. She moved towards her tent, checking back to see if the couple weren't paying attention, she slipped off.

It didn't take her long to find a trail. She had studied tracking for years under the Strikers. She fallowed it for a mile or so before stopping in a meadow. Smokescreen stood in the middle of it, shirtless, and just wearing his pants under-armor. He held a blue and gold staff in two hands; he was moving constantly, the staff turning into a blur as he moved. It reminded Moonrose of a dance with the way he moved. Judging by the sweat slightly frosted on his skin and the steam rolling off of him in the crisp morning air he'd been at it for a while. Moonrose blushed as she stared at him; he looked so handsome…but yet so deadly. It seemed he was working himself to exhaustion; she could hear his ragged breathing from where she was.

Shaking her head she turned to leave, when he suddenly stopped. He cocked his head slightly, before looking over to she was. "Ro?"

"Slag! How does he do that?!" she muttered to herself as she stepped out. "I was wondering where you were."

"Where's Chromia?" he asked looking around.

"I slipped away," Moonrose smirked.

"You know it's not safe for you to be by yourself," he sighed.

"Neither for you," she replied. "You cold?"

Smokescreen shook his head. "No, not really."

"What is that? You were just doing now?" she asked. "It was remarkable."

"I learned it from the Mistwalkers with Barricade and the Terror Twins," he said with a slight smile.

"I remember them, you learned at the Academy with them right? And they helped our dads didn't they?" she asked.

"Yep, same guys," Smokescreen said. "We were fostered in the camps and sponsored by the chief. These battle staffs are made from ironwood, they don't like to use metal weapons. In fact, Cade told me there are even members of the Kaonian Guard who use them."

"Is this what you do every day when you leave camp?"

"Pretty much, we'll be going through their territory, I'd rather show I respect their ways than insult them," he said. "Besides, it helps relieve stress." Moonrose nodded in understanding. "We should probably get back to camp."

"Can you teach me?" she asked. "To fight with the staff?"

"It's proportioned by weight, mine's too heavy for you," he replied.

"Well, you can bear most the weight then, and show me the basics. If it works I can get something lighter," she stated. Moonrose could see how it could work. She was just average height, and wasn't particularly strong. It wouldn't matter if she had a long staff to add leverage to her reach and strength.

"You could get hurt," he said.

"I'm not made of glass," she said putting her hands on her hips. "Now, you can either teach me willingly, or I can order you to." She didn't understand why now he was being so difficult, in the past he never took it easy on her because she was a girl. Deciding not to wait for his response she slid under the staff and stood with her back to his chest. She grabbed the staff and he gave her some of the weight. He was right, it was heavy.

"Fine," he sighed in irritation. "Turn to the right, swing up, then swing down. Turn left, bend at the waist, thrust forwards."

It was like an odd sort of dance, but it was surprisingly graceful. However, it became harder as he started to give her more of the weight. Then, she slipped on a patch of ice. She lost her balance, her leg ran into Smokescreen's calf, and he slipped from the impact. Both went down, the staff landed who knows where, and Smokescreen barely was able to keep himself from crushing Moonrose.

It wasn't long before she burst into laughter. "By the Primes!" she said. "Smokescreen, we are a very dangerous pair!"

He just rolled his eyes and stood up. "While that is true, but as I recall you're the one who always gets us in those situations," he said pulling her to her feet.

"Step away from the Princess," a voice broke in along with the sound of swords sliding free of their scabbards. The pair froze, Moonrose pulled out her sword while Smokescreen bolted for his sword. One guard rode out and swung a spiked club down at him. He dodged, but it still his him in his shoulder. Two more guards dismounted and held him down. The Corporal who sat on his horse still pulled out a frame and looked at what she assumed was a picture. "Well, you changed your hair, but it's still you."

"Smokescreen!" she called out, before whirling to cast a deadly glare at the Corporal. "WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!"

"Don't worry Your Highness, you're safe now," the Corporal said, whom she now recognized as Underbite, a guard she encountered at the Northside prison when she was in disguise.

"I was safe before," she snarled holding out her blade. "It's only when you arrived I felt danger! Now, I command you to release Corporal Magnus and explain yourselves!"

"Why, we saw him attack you," he said in mock offense.

"He wasn't attacking me! We were practicing self-defense!" she protested.

"It must've been terrifying to be carried off by a member of your own guard. But no need to fret, he won't bother you anymore," he said with a chilling smile, ignoring everything she said. "We'll make sure of that." He said something, and the guards bound Smokescreen and took his weapons. They also took her sword, but they didn't search her or bind her. "We were on our way to Nightshade to search for you, but now it seems we won't have to make that trip now." He grinned before dismounting and going over to Smokescreen. "Alright where's your camp and horses?! We know you didn't come here on foot, and that you aren't alone!" Smokescreen's face turned to a dark sneer before he spat blood in the man's face. Underbite slammed his fist into his midsection. He gasped as the air rushed from his lungs, but still kept himself composed.

"Underbite!" she snapped and smirked when he visibly flinched at her harsh tone. "SEIST THIS IMMEDIATELY! WHEN I TELL MY MOTHER ABOUT THIS YOU'LL BECOME WELL AQUAINTED WITH THE WRATH OF AN IACONIAN QUEEN!"

"Yea right," he said rolling his eyes. "You see, we aren't taking you the Queen, at least not right away."

"What? Who are you taking me to then?!" she demanded.

"Why Lieutenant Biohazard," he said.

"Biohazard?! That bastard was promoted?!" she snapped. "Oh, by the time I'm finished with his sorry ass, not even the gangs will take him!"

"Why that's no way to talk about your Elite Guard," he mocked. "It's high time we get moving." He walked over and grabbed Moonrose's arm and started dragging her over to his horse. "You'll be riding double with me."

"What about him?" one of the guards restraining Smokescreen asked.

"Kill him," Underbite smiled.

"You wouldn't dare!" Moonrose snarled.

"Why yes I would," he gloated. "You see, Corporal Magnus went mad with desire and kidnapped the princess he was supposed to protect. When we came to rescue you he resisted and was killed. And you princess will keep your mouth shut, because you don't want word getting around that you were carrying on with a soldier." Seeming satisfied with the story he came up he swung onto his horse, then leaned down to pick her up. Stiffening her fingers, she used them to stab him in the eyes once he got low enough. "YOU BITCH!" He howled in pain and backhanded her across the face. She fell to the ground; the wind being knocked out of her. The fuming man suddenly stiffened, he seemed to try to grope for something behind him, before he flinched and fell off his horse. Two blue and white fletched arrows stuck out of his back, a pair of Striker arrows.

Bedlam ensued. The guards dove for cover, not getting far before arrows pelted them. "RO! RUN!" Smokescreen called from where he was wriggling on the ground.

Moonrose ignored him and ran over. Pulling out her knife she cut through the bonds. "It's the Striker archers, they're with us," she said as she helped him gather his affects. It wasn't long before the shots stopped being fired, and all the attacking guards were on the ground and there was twelve Strikers standing with them in the meadow. Moonrose turned to see three walking towards her. One was Radar, she'd had a brief romance with him, but she didn't really care for the guy. The second was Stormfly, the girl who betrayed her favorite cousin by choosing the Strikers' view over protecting him. Honestly she wanted to give that girl a piece of her mind when Knockout told her about the situation, but couldn't because he needed her more at the time. And the third was her father.

"Radar, Stormfly, go see if any of them are still alive," Optimus ordered. "I want to interrogate them if they are." Moonrose couldn't help but be relieved when her father dismissed him. He seemed way to happy to be killing the guardsmen. The Prime immediately wrapped his arms around his daughter and checked her over. "Are you ok? I saw that bastard hit you!"

"Daddy, calm down," she said. "I'm fine...am I correct to assume you're the one who fired the arrows into his back?"

"What gave me away?"

"The fact that you weren't vowing to kill him," she replied.

"Lord Prime," Smokescreen said. "Thank you for your help."

"Don't mention it Magnus, I had a feeling they'd go after you once I heard they entered the mountains, we've been tracking them for the past several days," Optimus explained.

"Is Aunt Arcee here? Smokescreen's hurt," she said.

Her father shook his head. "No, she's still getting over that Knockout had to leave for the Academy, we did inform him that you'll be there, so he can help you if you need it," he said. "But I think I've learned a thing or two from her. Smokescreen let me see it." Smokescreen offered up his shoulder, and he father took a look. "Stormfly, get me some bandages, disinfectant, a needle, and thread." The girl did as asked and it wasn't long before he finished.

"Sir, none of them survived," Radar said, though it was clear by the gleam in his eyes he was very pleased with the fact.

Optimus sighed and rubbed his temples. "I thought I said to kill a few as possible?" He cast a deadly glare at Radar.

Radar flinched at the sharp tone. "Well…Sir…I-I just thought that—" he was cut off as Prime raised a hand.

"I don't want to hear it! You and Stormfly take five of the others back to camp, me and the rest will escort them as far as we can," he said.

"But—!"

"Radar! I gave you an order!" Optimus snapped, leaving no room for argument.

"Yes, sir," he sighed and the pair walked away.


	3. Old Friends

Chapter 3

 **A/N: I don't own TFP or The Exiled Queen, just my OCs and changes to the plot.**

The royal party rode into the mountain town of Delphi as night settled in. The air was thick with smoke, and created a dense smog in the streets. It was so bad they felt like they needed to focus on their breathing so they wouldn't suffocate. "This place stinks worse than Northside," Luna whined as she covered her nose.

"They use coal to cook and heat their homes," General Shockwave said. "It gets even worse in winter, that's when the fires go on 24/7."

"If the guard doesn't work out, we're becoming miners," Sideswipe said. "The pay they get is ridiculous!"

"They get paid pretty good, better than most," Sunstreaker added and the other guardsmen nodded.

"I don't know about all of you, but I'm up for food, and bed," 'Bee said as his stomach growled. He glanced at the bread in a vendor cart, and had to resist return to his old thieving habits. By this point he could see people glancing at him, shock and awe written clearly on their faces. They continued to make their way further into the city, and everything steadily seemed to be getting darker. "Do they have lamps here?"

"No My Lord," Barricade said.

"Make a note to add them, things are a lot more danger in places that don't have light," he said fingering his amulet. Electricity raced down his arm, yanking it back a fireball flew down the street, startling a few pedestrians. "…Oops…SORRY!"

"Demons!" someone called. The group turned to see a man in black priest robes wielding a broom running down the steps of an old shack. "Spawn of Unicron!" Ghost released a nervous whinny as she shifted, and Barricade gently helped the inexperienced princess control the nervous mare. "Harlots of evil! Be gone you tools of the Fallen!" The man swung at 'Bee and Knockout, both wizard teens ducked, and the horses reared up slightly startled. Almost as soon as the guard saw the swing, they had them man pinned to the ground.

"What do you wish to do with him My King?' they asked.

"He's from the Alliance right?" he asked and they nodded.

Bumblebee narrowed his eyes, he knew what they did to wizards down there, and he did not want that in his nation. "Get him out of my kingdom…in fact, get every single Alliance priest who treats wizards like this out of my country!"

"Yes Sir!" they said dragging him off.

"By the Primes," he said shaking his head. "I've been called a lot of names, but 'harlot of evil' is a first…just how have we not killed each other yet?"

"You aren't the only one who wonders that," Barricade said. "So, you said you wanted food, there's a few taverns around here, which looks good to you?"

"How about that one?" Luna asked pointing at one and her brother smacked his forehead.

"Lu? Have I taught you anything?" he asked. "You should know that that is a brothel." At that the girl blushed in embarrassment. Bumblebee turned Nightmare towards one across the square towards the group of people and a wonderful smell, the more people, and the better the smell the better the tavern. 'Bee basically did grow up in these places. "The Mug and Mutton looks like a good one."

They dismounted and two guards went to book rooms, a few more took the horses, one went to book baths for them, and the rest were on guard. Despite the fact 'Bee told them they could relax and chill out for a while. They were seated in a back corner where they could easily watch everyone, and so the guard could intercept anyone easily if deemed necessary. The waitresses flirted with the guards, and nearly threw themselves at their young king.

"So what's the news of the Vosian civil war?" Barricade asked.

"Prince Skywarp has secured the capital and has named himself king, but his brothers still aren't backing down," Shockwave replied.

"Sounds chaotic," Knockout said and 'Bee nodded absentmindedly. He was more focused on the other patrons in the building. It wasn't long before he knew who was armed and with what, and who was holding a lot of cash. A few minutes later he was also able to determine who was cheating at cards. Courtesy of his time as a card hustler, it was a harder crime to prove, and you'd be less likely to get in trouble for it. He also learned that other gamblers were not above knocking you out if you were cheating or not. Meanwhile Knockout was fidgety all throughout dinner. He never had been fond of the cities. "I'm heading up," he said stretching.

A few of the guards nodded and stood up with him. "Your bath is almost ready sir," one said to him.

"Thank you," the red-head replied as they left.

"You know Lu," 'Bee said as he noticed his sister leaning on him, "you should probably get to rest too."

"Alright," she yawned and made her way off, with far more guards than his friend.

For the rest of the evening 'Bee just ignored the conversations of the guards around him and focused on one particular table. He could tell the guy facing him was cheating, he was using his eccentric movements as a distraction to palm the cards he wanted. He won almost every hand, losing a few just to throw off suspicion. The smart ones left, but one girl stayed as she tried to earn back her losses…she seemed really familiar, but since her back was to him he couldn't figure out why.

"I'm cashin' in," the man said. Two of the other players scowled and left, but not her.

"No way, you have to give me a chance to win it back," she said. Her voice sent tingles of recognition through him, but for the life if him he couldn't remember why.

"Sorry sweetheart but I'm done," he said pushing the IOU slips towards her. "Now pay up."

'Bee noticed her gulp, and realized she was using money she didn't have. "I'll be right back with the rest of it," she lied, but as she turned a hand latched onto her wrist.

"Oh no, you aren't getting out of my sight till you pay up," he growled.

"I don't carry that kind of money with me, I can get it from my room," she replied.

The man leaned down and gave her a greasy smile. "Why don't I come with you then?" he said licking his lips and looking her over. "If you don't have the cash you can pay another way…unless you want to go to prison? The guard is right over there; I can call them over."

At this point 'Bee had enough, quickly rising to his feet, startling his guard, he went over to them. "Calm down, it's just a game," he said. "No need to have the guard involved."

The man glared at him, obviously unhappy with the intrusion. "It'll be fine as long as she pays up, I got rights."

"Perhaps you could work something out?" he said turning towards the girl. He blinked in shock. It was Shadow, the one who replaced him as the Scout Runners' gang lord after he left. She was basically skin and bones, her eyes were dull, and her normally tan skin looked ashen. He wasn't surprised he didn't recognize her soon with these sudden changes. Her face was one of shock, obviously she wasn't expecting him here. "How about you and I talk for a sec, huh sweetie?" She went rigid under his grip, and he pulled her out of earshot. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing," she retorted.

"I asked first," he smirked before his expression went serious, "so talk."

"I had to leave Eastside," she whispered.

"Who's Gang Lord then? Grey?" he inquired.

"Greymatter's dead, so are the others," she shivered. "Or they're in hiding. They came right after you left. Killed everyone who was present, a few of the others and I weren't there so we fled, agreeing to meet in Kaon."

"Who came?" he asked, but he had a feeling he already knew who.

"The demons…same ones that did in the Maximals."

"Were they…were they looking for me?" he asked his mouth going dry.

"I don't know! I wasn't there! To be honest I thought they killed you too!" she snapped.

Bumblebee pulled his old friend into a hug. "I'm sorry," he said quietly so only she could hear.

"You gonna pay me or what girlie?! I haven't got all night!" the hustler snapped.

'Bee cast the man a pointed glare to shut him up. "How much do you owe him?"

"It's none of your business!" she hissed

"How much?" he repeated.

Shadow sighed in defeat. "Twenty-seven gold credits and some silvers," she muttered.

He rubbed his temples in irritation, he was pretty sure he taught her the art of cheating in cards better than this. "Ya know he's cheating," he stated.

"I'm cheating him!" she snapped.

"He's doing better," 'Bee shrugged, but was slightly amused by how red her face was turning.

Shadow began to reach for the knife on her thigh. "Why that slimy—!" she was stopped as the young king placed a calming hand on her shoulder.

"No," he said sternly. "We aren't on the Eastside anymore Shadow, in Kaon murder is heavily investigated, the punishments are worse, and the laws are stricter. I'll play him."

"Don't need help from you, Cuffs!" she snarled. "I don't want to owe anything to you!"

"And you won't, consider it repayment," he said. "Shadow, please."

She shook her head. "He won't play anymore, he said so."

"He'll play me," Bumblebee smirked.

"And what makes you so certain?" she grumbled.

"Well, not everyone has the opportunity to play a King in a game of cards do they?" his grin widening at her expression.

"Wait…what?"

"King Bumblebee Sprakfire Darkell of Kaon at your service my lady," he said with an exaggerated bow. Shadow just stood there with her jaw hanging open. "You know if you keep your mouth open long enough a fly will go in." She immediately shut it at that comment, and he heard his guards snickering as they tried to contain laughter.

"And if you lose?" she asked.

"Trust me, I won't," he smiled darkly as he shoved the cards he'd need up the sleeves of his jacket. "I've studied his technique, it's easy to fallow once you spot it." They walked back over to the man and stood before him. "I'll cover the girl's debt; on the condition you play _me_."

"No way boy," the man sneered getting in his face. "If you want to cover her debt that's fine, but I'm done! That is…if you even have the money."

Bumblebee smirked. "Of course I have the money; don't you know who I am?" he said.

The man studied him for a moment before his eyes went comically wide. "Y-Your Majesty!" he stuttered before hastily wedged himself back into the chair knocking over his ale in the process. "Why of course I'll play you, it'd be disgraceful not to. Here! Let me clean this up!" He used the hanker chief he was using to cheat with to clean up the alcohol from the table…unknowingly putting him exactly where 'Bee wanted.

'Bee took the seat opposite of him the point at the chair next to him. "Shadow!" he commanded. The girl quickly took her seat, and he glanced around to see most of the tavern watching.

"You want to deal first My Lord?" the man asked.

"Why not," he said taking the cards, shuffling, and dealing them. He won the first round, but not a lot of money was dealt. The shifter won the second round, but 'Bee didn't allow many of his credits to go before he called a display. It began going back and forth for a while, ending with the young king being ten credits ahead. 'Bee hadn't even needed to cheat yet. He ruined his opponent's sleight of hand by insisting on cutting the deck before every deal, and he managed to get the handkerchief out of play. On top of that he was naturally luck in cards.

"Lucky in life, or lucky in cards. One or the other. Not both," Eclipse would say, and had told her son many times in his life.

The hustler's enthusiasm at playing the King was waning along with his winnings. Bumblebee resisted the urge to smile as he finally muddled the deck. The man cut the deck and 'Bee shifted the deck to his needs as he dealed. 'Bee internally grinned as he scanned his face. He held his hand close to his chest, and Bumblebee knew he had him. The pot went higher and higher, the pair matching each other in bets each time. Finally the man asked for a card, and 'Bee handed him the card that would seal his fate.

On the side, Shadow was glancing nervously between them. She knew if he lost now, he'd be in one pit of a hole. And by now most of the bar had gone silent and watched the action.

"What about her silvers? Put that in and I'll match it in gold," Bumblebee said, and he saw Barricade slam his head on the table out of the corner of his eye.

The man eagerly pushed in all of her bracelets, earrings, and necklaces. "Display," he said setting his cards on the table with a wolfish grin. "A royal court."

It was a fine hand, a very fine one, one that usually could be beat, expect by… "Straight Aces," 'Bee smirked as he set his cards down, around the room he could hear sounds of shock.

The man before him gaped in absolute shock. After a moment he slammed his hand on the table. "That ain't right!" he snapped. Bumblebee just shrugged, leaving only enough credits to pay Shadow's debt on the table, before shoving his winnings in a bag. The man reached out and snatched his shirt putting a knife to his throat. "Not so fast Your Highness!"

"Let. Go," 'Bee said coldly as his guards started getting up to grab their weapons. Loud growls were heard as Frost and Ira got up from where they were laying and stalked over.

"You heard the King!" Barricade snapped holding out his sword, but the man ignored him.

"You're a cheat!" he snarled pressing the knife closer to his throat. If there was one thing Bumblebee knew it was the fury of a cheater cheated. So he did the one thing he could, coursing electricity through his hands he shoved the against the man shocking him; forcing him to drop his knife and blasting him a good few feet away from him. Before he could recover there was a blur and Shadow had pinned him down, pinning his arms with her legs, using one hand to pull his head up by his hair, and she held her own knife to his throat. Almost instantly other guards were tying him up, and thanking the old SIC.

"Take him to the prison!" Barricade ordered.

"Bout time that cheater got beat," one man said. "What do you like to drink Your Highness, next one's on the house!"

It took him a while to squeeze out of the crowd, and he had to decline dozens of offers to drink. He made his way over to where Shadow and Barricade were sitting. He set a bag on the table filled with her portion of the winnings and her jewelry. "There, your debt and more," he said.

"What is it with you?" she said not moving to touch the credits. "People make way for you wherever you go. You walk in a stranger and end up the toast of the tavern?"

"Well, he is the King of Kaon, of course Kaonians will make way for him," Barricade replied flatly.

"Why would you risk your fortune for me?" she asked.

"I actually took some of it off him before we played," 'Bee shrugged while Barricade just gaped.

"You stole it?"

"What? He would've lost it anyways," the young king replied indignantly. "Besides do you know how hard it is to break old habits?"

"Well, I guess you being King answers the question of why you're here," she sighed.

He shrugged. "Never knew you still played."

"I'm not as good at you, that's still obvious," she grumbled.

"You may want to find a job in the meantime," 'Bee suggested.

"I've tried, but the mines don't hire if you're a marked thief," she said flashing the brand on her arm.

"Why head into Kaon?" he asked.

"Alpha Trion is sending me and the others who aren't dead to the Academy," she growled. "They're all going to the Warrior School, while I'm stuck in the stupid Temple School. He doesn't want us dead, and he's tight with the deans of both schools. Told the Warrior Dean that the others were masters with certain weapons, and he told the Temple Dean that I was an angel on the violin. He paid for our fees and everything. He says if I get good enough they could hire me in the court…yea right, as if anyone would hire a marked thief. Besides, I don't belong in the company of the aristocracy."

"Luckily for you, I'm not anyone," 'Bee grinned and she looked at him. Barricade seemed to be reading his thoughts because a smile crept on his face. "You see Shadow; I need people I can trust to help secure my claim to the throne. I know you and the guys are loyal. I can give you _all_ a position in my palace. The surviving members can be part of my guard, you can be my personal assassin."

"W-What?" she said.

"No one would suspect a musician of being a spy and/or an assassin for the King," Barricade said. "And you could guard him or the Princess when the guard couldn't be present."

"I know 'Bee can defend himself," Shadow said.

"This mean you accept?" 'Bee asked.

"Of course," Shadow said.

"Good, because whenever we aren't at the Academy I want you to be Luna's personal bodyguard," Bumblebee stated.

Shadow smiled. She would never admit it, but she loved that sweet, innocent girl to death. "'Bee, you didn't even have to ask! I'd die before I let anything happen to that sweet girl!"

"I figured, but it's, ugh, a _formality_ to ask," he grumbled.

"Well, you have to deal with that now _Your Highness_ ," she taunted as she strutted upstairs.

"Slag…"


	4. Through the Mist

Chapter 4

 **A/N: so I own nothing.**

Moonrose and the rest of the cadet party rode up to one of the border gates between Iacon and Kaon. After the attack from the rouge guards earlier she feared that there'd be more trouble at the gate, but there was just one lone guard. "Y'all ain't going through the Mists are y'all?" he asked.

"Yes, we are," Smokescreen said.

"Well, you'll soon see that this way is more dangerous than going through the main country," the guard stated.

"Why?"

"The new road's gone, the Mistwalkers wreaked it," he replied.

"What? I helped build that road, why would they wreck it?" Smokescreen gaped.

"They'd been going over the border stealing livestock and food. We stopped them, so they busted it. Guess we're not welcome anymore," he shrugged. "You'll have to use the old road. And if you manage to avoid breaking your necks, you'll figure out why it's nicknamed the Shivering Fens. Those Mistwalkers will have you crying for mommy."

"Am I correct to assume you're speaking from experience," Moonrose asked.

"I was up there less than a year ago and I didn't have any issues," Smokescreen commented.

"Well there's trouble now. They've allied and have been annexed by Kaon, before the treaty there were skirmishes all along the border," he explained, before smacking his forehead. "I almost forgot; Lady Cadets, I need your names."

"Why?" Ironhide asked.

He looked up to the garrison house with an irritated glare. "There are some wizardlings who want to see every young woman who passes through."

"If they're doing matchmaker, just so they know I'm not into demonbloods," Chromia said.

The guard chuckled. "Well, it seems that the Crown Princess has gone missing, so they're looking to see if she's crossing the border, though I doubt she'd come this way," he said.

"Isn't it our job to find her? Why the wizards doing it?" Jolt said.

"I know right; these days they're stinking their noses where they don't belong."

They all laughed in agreement at the comment. "Why would wizards come all the way up here? There's no food surplus or servants," Moonrose said.

The guard nodded. "Right there, there's a couple of them, kids of the High Wizard. Though they won't be out today, both got shaken up a few days ago when the King of Kaon made an appearance at the West Gate."

"Wait! What?" Ironhide gaped.

"I thought Kaon didn't have a King," Beachcomber said.

"Well they do now."

"How do they even know he's legit?" Smokescreen asked.

"Well, I've heard that the Darkell line has this curse. Once every thousand years there's an extremely powerful one born to the line, and there's traits used to identify those affect by it," he explained.

"And he had these traits?" Smokescreen asked.

"Yep, he scared the living daylights out of the Morgenstern twins; threatened them too," the guard said with a smirk. "Ya know what? Just go, not like she'd be hiding in her own guard." He waved them off with a grin. "Good luck guys!"

"Thanks!" Smokescreen called back as they rode past. Moonrose smiled, she liked that guard, he reminded her that those were the people the guard should be filled with; not people like Biohazard.

"That was close," Moonrose whispered.

"Thank Primus Gates doesn't like wizards," Smokescreen chuckled.

"What about the Mistwalkers?" she asked.

"Don't know," he said. "Hey Jolt, Cyclonus, go check ahead, see how the road is." With a nod the pair kicked their heels to their horses, and they took off.

"Hey, when can a soldier disobey an order?" Moonrose asked getting a weird look from her friend. "I just want to know what to expect in the future."

The Corporal sighed. "Well, soldiers are taught two important rules: obey orders, even ones you don't like—otherwise it's insubordination; the other is fallowing orders is no excuse for doing something wrong, or wasting lives needlessly—good soldiers are thinking soldiers."

"Seems contradictory," she said.

"Solder's dilemma; most of the time it's simple. Clean the latrines, lead a charge, retreat, things like that. If you do retreat you better have a damn good reason…though it seems most in the guard don't know the difference between right and wrong anymore," he sighed.

"Do you think you do?"

"Dad made sure of that," Smokescreen said. "But you also need the strength to do the right thing." Seeing that the others had gotten ahead, he kicked his horse and rode to the front. Moonrose kicked her own horse and caught up to Ironhide and Chromia.

As they rode into a canyon a cool mist began to form, and a roaring sound began to grow. "The Cascades," Blurr said as they saw the river running past.

They heard hoof beats and the group stopped readying their weapons. "Whoa guys, just us," Cyclonus said raising a hand and he and Jolt rode up.

"Gates was right, new road's gone," Jolt said. "We'll have to use the old road."

"Alright, dismount!" Smokescreen ordered. "And be careful, the rocks are slippery, even for the horses, if they spook, they'll go right over the edge."

They dismounted and grabbed the reigns of their horses. They stopped as a cliff came into view; hawks flew just above the edge and a little below it, and the river spilled into a massive waterfall, creating a thick, eerie mist within the swamplands below. What really set them on edge was the shadows of Kaon's infamous massive predacons flying through the mist sending echoing roars throughout the area; though every now and then they would see one emerge from the mist then disappear again back into shadow. On the Cliffside, a rocky, little-used trail began at the remains of an old garrison house from before Kaon officially took over—since both nations laid claim to the area beforehand—then it faded into the mist below.

"Ready?" Smokescreen asked and the group just looked at him.

"That's a road?" Cyclonus asked.

"You really intend for us to go down _that_?!" Blurr gasped.

"Yes, since the new road is gone we have to use the old one," their fearless leader explained with a cocky grin. "The Mistwalkers use predacons, not horses. So they have no reason for a road that uses wagons."

"And you helped build the new one?" Joly asked.

"Yea, Lord Grapple is the Chief of the Mistwalkers. My dad saved his life years ago. Mistwalkers don't like being in debt; he did whatever he could to pay it off. Dad asked if they could foster me for the summer, I'd work for them and they'd train me in their ways. It offset a good set of the debt," Smokescreen explained.

"So…how do we get down?" Moonrose asked.

"It's too risky to go down unroped," he said pulling out some from his saddlebag, the others fallowing his lead. "I'll go down first, secure the other end, we'll lower the supplies, then I'll pull on it three times to signal I want y'all to pull me up before we lower the horses." He ran over into the garrison house and emerged several minutes later, covered in cobwebs, with leather straps, iron fittings, and swivels. He began setting everything up and secured himself in a harness.

"Are those still good?" Ironhide asked.

"Probably."

"Do you even know what you're doing?" Lancer asked.

"I've done this before," he defended as he slipped on some gloves. With that he smiled, gave a mock salute, and…jumped off the edge of the cliff.

"SMOKESCREEN!" they all shouted looking over the edge to see him propelling himself already a hundred feet down, before he was completely swallowed by the mist.

It took a while to lower the supplies, then they had to build a hoist for the horses, and blindfolded them and slowly lowered them down so they wouldn't panic. By the time the last half of the group got to go down it was almost dark. Moonrose wouldn't admit it, but she did scream in the initial jump, but the descent soon became exhilarating. She did miss a landing once and scraped her arms, but was otherwise unharmed.

"Please don't ever mention this to your mother," Smokescreen whispered once she made it down. "Alright, we'll camp here for the night!" They set up their tents, and managed to start a small fire, which did little to stave off the chill. They fed the horses and tethered them close enough to water so they could drink, but far enough so they could retreat should a gator pop out. Nobody said much as they ate, the cold mist seeping to their bones. "I'm surprised there's no one here to greet us. Mistwalkers keep a close watch on the Cascades, and are usually very eager to meet anyone crazy enough to use the old road…Tomorrow we'll stop in Riverton and request safe passage through."

At that point they heard something and all bolted into the tents. Moonrose was relieved, she was certain she saw ghostly faces staring at her. Judging by the ways Lancer and Chromia sighed, they were relieved as well.

They all woke up early the next morning; all were very eager to leave the strange swamp. It was impossible to tell what was marsh and what was solid ground. Frost covered the grass, and the white willows shifted in a slight breeze. One part that creeped out those who hadn't been into the Mists before were the albino alligators lying on some nearby banks or logs in the water.

"Be careful," Smokescreen warned mounting his horse, "the gators will get you if you aren't careful…and stay away from sandy patches."

"Good to know," Beachcomber muttered.

The mist was so thick, if there was an army standing just a few feet in front of them they wouldn't notice. The fact that is was freezing and every snap of a twig had the teens yanking out their weapons. after an hour they arrived in a village…or what was left of it.

"By the All-Spark…who could've done this?" Smokescreen gaped as they travelled through. "If I'm correct this used to be Brookside…keep your weapons at hand, and I want everyone to pair up! Chromia you're with Ironhide! Blurr you and Jolt! Lancer, Cyclonus watch each other's backs! Misty, you're with me! Beachcomber I want you with Hound! Stick together!" Smokescreen leas the wary group through the swamp, he seemed to be heading somewhere particular, but it was too hard to for any of the others to tell where. After Primus knows how many hours the ground began to rise slightly, and they stopped in a patch of dry ground. "We'll stop here for the night, perhaps the mist will clear up by then."

"Wait! You want us to stay here another night?!" Hound grumbled. The dark skinned man didn't speak much, but the large man did make a point.

"Can't we just keep goin'? Ironhide asked wrapping an arm around Chromia.

"We keep going through the night we'll break our necks," Jolt said.

"Besides it'll take a few days to get through the mist, especially during this time of year," Smokescreen stated.

"Will we even be able to make a fire?" Lancer asked feeling the ground. "Seems too wet."

"Um…guys? Where's Blurr?" Cyclonus said.

All heads turned to Jolt. "He was with me just a second before we stopped!" the cadet said with raised hands.

Smokescreen face palmed. "I told y'all to stay together!" he snapped as he rubbed his temples. "Alright, Brooks, Spears, and I will set up camp! Swift, Hunters, Brutus, the other Spears, and Storms will go search. And stay within earshot!" Everyone went to perform their duties, Ironhide and Chromia went in one direction, Hound and Beachcomber went in another, and Jolt and Cyclonus went in the direction right in the middle of the other two groups. Meanwhile Moonrose and Lancer put up the tents and Smokescreen tied down the horses and started a fire. "GUYS?!"

"…"

"CADETS! SOUND OFF FOR CHECK IN!"

"…"

"Shit!" Smokecreen said before cursing a lot more colorfully.

"What's up?" Lancer asked.

"Mistwalkers," Smokescreen growled. "I'm going out to meet them, should anything go wrong, run."

"In your dreams sir!" Lancer snarled. "We're in this together!"

Smokescreen grumbled something unintelligible, before agreeing. He called out to them, and eventually three shapes emerged from the mist. All wore robe-like clothing making them near-impossible to see from the landscape of the swamp, possessed the same fighting staffs, and all had an air of authority about them. The youngest—about their age—stepped forwards.

"Blaster," Smokescreen said bowing his head.

"Corporal," Blaster replied coldly.

"This is Misty Brooks and Lancer Spears," Smokescreen introduced.

"Pleasure," he said giving them a nod. "Why are you here?"

"We've come to ask your father for safe passage through the Mists," Smokescreen replied and Blaster scowled.

"My father was killed in the Iaconian raid at Brookside," he snarled.

"My condolences; are you Chief now?" her friend asked and he received a curt nod in return. "We've heard that You've been raiding border towns? May we ask why?"

"The Iaconian Queen sends us a poisoned river! Before the Kaonians sent their wizards to aid us we had no food, and our children grew ill and died! But when we complained to the Iaconian court they did nothing! When we complained to Kaon, they sent us some of their most talented Waterbenders to cleanse it. Before they arrived it got so bad we could not feed ourselves, so we had to steal from others.

"And Brookside was destroyed in retaliation," Smokescreen sighed.

"Yes! I was greeting the wizard specialists when it happened! They killed everyone who didn't run or hide in the mist! From the oldest elder to the newest baby; and they bound the children and threw them to the gators!"

Moonrose gasped in horror. "I'm so sorry," she whispered.

On the other hand, Smokescreen looked downright livid. "Who did this?! Do you know who lead the attack?!" he asked.

"What does it matter? My father, two of my uncles, and three of my cousins are dead!" Blaster growled. "All soldiers are the same!"

"We are not here to fight you," Smokescreen said putting away his sword in a show of peace, his two remaining cadets fallowing his lead. "Are the others still alive?"

"For now," he growled. "Your country owes a massive debt to us for all the innocents you've slaughtered!"

"Let me speak to my father! He will help you! He has before!" Smokescreen pleaded. "We're not your enemy! Killing us will not help your case!"

"Your father is an honorable man, and for it you'll die honorably," Blaster snarled.

Moonrose saw a wolf standing behind them; usually it was a warning sign…but, it could also appear in times of opportunity. "If you intended to kill us all along, why agree to meet us?" she asked. The three just gaped at her, and Blaster looked as if he'd been slapped. "You call yourself a leader, and if you are you need to save them."

"You don't understand."

"I think I do," she interrupted. "Your father was killed, and you were forced to take a positon you weren't ready for during a time that is supposed to be meant for grieving."

"Brooks…shut up!" Smokescreen hissed.

"If he's going to kill us, then I'm going to speak my mind!" she snapped. "You know we're not your enemies! You know we're no threat to you! The only reason to kill us is for revenge! Just because you have counselors does not mean you must do what they say! Remember; they're in grief too. But killing us will not help your people, it will only harm them. How do you think Iacon will feel when you kill a group of its soldiers? How do you think Kaon will react to you killing a group who just wanted to pass in peace, and was even willing to respect your customs to do so?"

"Silence girl! We do not need a child telling us what we can and cannot do!" the man snapped before Blaster raised a hand.

"Then what do I get to do?" the young Chief asked.

"You make the decision that's best for the people. If you let us go, Smokescreen will vouch for you in the court and so will I," she pressed on.

Blaster was silent for a moment. "Very well, I have reached a decision: we will let you and your men pass through here safely. Though I do expect to have our grievances addressed, so we do not owe Kaon such a huge debt in the future." He then turned to his advisors. "Bring back the soldiers."

"I'll go help," Lancer volunteered.

Once the three vanished Blaster's posture became much more relaxed. "So a little birdie said that the Crown Princess has run off" he drawled looking at Moonrose with a sly smirk. "Wonder why she left?"

"Perhaps she just wanted to see what was actually happening in the world so she could become a better ruler," Moonrose replied. Reaching into her bag she pulled out a scarf. "This has the emblem Princess Moonrose; if you ever need help or to send a message to her, send this and it will reach her."

Blaster took the scarf and inclined his head in gratitude. "And when she becomes queen, she has quite the debt to pay to me," he smiled.

"Yes, she will," she replied with a matching smile. "And perhaps one day you'll teach her how to fight with a battle staff?"

"I look forwards to it," he said before handing her his staff. "For the next queen of Iacon, I've almost outgrown it, and it seems to be about her size."

"I'll see she gets it."

The rest of the cadets returned with at least a dozen other Mistwalkers. "The mist will clear as you get closer to Riverton, then if you keep south you should reach the main highways in two days. I've got a meeting with the king, so perhaps we'll meet up on the way down. Good luck!"

"Thanks!" Smokescreen said as they got ready to travel with them back to the main town.


	5. Royal Duties

Chapter 5

 **A/N: I only own my plot changes and OCs.**

The party left Delphi early in order to reach Crystal City, Kaon's Capital in one day instead of two. Shadow rode with Knockout since they did not have another horse; or because she was too stubborn to buy one when she could have her pick of the ones in the royal stable later—either way, Knockout was blushing madly. Making the entire company chuckle, whisper, and make bets.

The wizardlings basically were relying on the others to lead them, because they were so absorbed in their spell books they often lost track of time.

Bumblebee couldn't help but have a feeling that they were being watched—and not the I'm adoring and worshiping the royal family watching—but the I think someone's fallowing me, or the I'm not alone type of watching. The kind that even made the young king voice his concerns; naturally that just made the guards warier and made the desire to get to the capital all the more prevalent.

It was fairly obvious that Bumblebee was quickly becoming impatient. Sometimes actually steaming from frustration at a delay. He had too much to learn in too little time; he had to learn how to govern an entire country and learn to control his powers, while keeping up his promise to the Clans—battle Iacon's Wizard Council for a queen he'd rather see hang. There were moments he actually considered going back on his promise. Why help the people who strangled off the magic now coursing through him, and watched his family struggle to make a living in the slums when they could've literally been living like royalty? If it wasn't for Knockout, Arcee, Alpha Trion, and Windblaze—aka: Solus Prime—he probably would've.

"My King," Barricade said riding up as they came over a hill, "we're in the suburbs of the city." As he said that they all stared at the huge city with gleaming crystal towers, homes, and farms…what he didn't see was a palace. "This is where the people and nobles of this city dwell, but your palaces are within the royal grounds, spanning over several hundred miles."

"Wait…did you say _palaces_ as in plural?" Luna asked.

Barricade nodded. "Yes Your Highness. There's the Geyser Palace, the Prismatic Castle, the Mountain Fortress, and the Lake House." The four from Iacon just stared at him slack jawed. "What?"

"You're saying we have _four_ houses?!" the royal siblings gaped.

"Well Mountain is an emergency fortress used in case there's an invasion, it's literally built into the mountain," Sideswipe said.

"And Geyser and Prismatic are also defensive castles, both are surrounded by thermal hot springs and geysers that are extremely hot from volcanic activity. The ground surrounding them is also super thin and can give way to underground springs, or thermal muds. Both of which will kill people," Sunstreaker said. "But the views are amazing."

"So where are they?" Shadow asked.

"See that expanse of mountains and forest beyond the towers?" Sideswipe pointed. "That's where they are."

"So Your Majesty, would you like to go through, or around the city?" Barricade asked.

"Which is faster?"

"Through."

"Through it is Captain," 'Bee said before spurring Nightmare ahead.

"Looks like someone was just promoted," the twins sang as they rode by.

"Huh?" Barricade stared after in complete and utter shock.

"Barricade, the Captain of the Guard isn't supposed to just sit there," Shockwave said snapping the teen out of his thoughts and he put Enforcer into a sprint to catch up with the King.

The moment the party got into the city, there were people on either side of a well-guarded path cheering, holding up signs, and tossing flowers in his path. Naturally both siblings were extremely shy, and very uncomfortable with all the attention directed at them. After at least an hour of being paraded they entered the safe familiarity of the forest.

"We'll be heading for the Prismatic Castle," Barricade said beginning to lead the way. "Good news is we're several weeks ahead of schedule, so you can use that extra time to catch up, I'll be more than happy to help where I can My Lord."

"Thank you Captain, I'll take you up on that offer. Frankly I have a lot of catching up to do," 'Bee smiled.

Bumblebee was relieved to be out of the limelight and back in the familiar safety of a forest. He had to admit, the was one of the beautiful places he'd ever seen. Beautiful canyons, gorgeous rivers and waterfalls, amazing landscape, and incredible wildlife surrounded them. They fallowed the river, till they came across some rocks that was orange and white from steaming water passing over it. A palace that put Iacon's to shame rose from the ground; the grand palace was built of obsidian volcanic rock that reflected beautiful colors of the surrounding pools. It was built on the nearby mountainside, overlooking the steaming grounds ahead. A wooded path wound up the ground.

"The wooden paths keep guests from falling in, though foreign soldiers aren't all that bright and tend to like to prove they don't need to follow the rules. Can't tell ya how many have died in the geysers, mud holes, and hot springs," one guy said.

"Are there any hot springs that are safe to swim in?" Knockout asked.

"Yep, those are the ones kept within the palace itself on the ground floors; there's also a few in the castle gardens," Barricade said dismounting. "The stable is this way." Leading them towards a building in a field, and horses could be seen grazing within a fenced area. The others dismounted and lead the horses over where some stable boys ran out and took the animals.

The group made their way up to the palace, leaving the other guards to go to their posts. They walked on the wooden pathway past the beautiful, steaming, blue springs; the one that really amazed them was a blue pool that had an amazing variety of colors as it got further out; even the steam changed color as it went.

"Wow," 'Bee said before noticing a certain black predacon walking across the ground. "Ira! Get out!"

"It's alright," Barricade reassured, "predacons are resistant to extreme heat." The two predacons running through the water, being cautious of the bacteria fields growing within the extreme conditions, seemed to prove his point.

"The Prismatic Castle is known for its beauty," Sunstreaker said. "I've actually made a few paintings of it."

If the foreigners were impresses by the outside, they were astonished by the inside. Different colored fires light the grand hall, the stained glass windows made different colors on the silver marble floors due to the colors swirling through them. Original pieces from some of the world's best artists lines the walls. The roof glistened as patterns of the night sky reflected across it; overall it was absolutely stunning.

"It's about damn time y'all got here!" an irritated woman snapped walking up.

"Airazor, this is His Majesty, King Bumblebee; and Her Highness, Princess Luna," Barricade said.

"Thank you Corporal," the brunette said.

"It's Captain now."

"Congratulations," she said before looking them over. "And these two?"

"This is Lord Knockout Pax, the king's advisor and ambassador from the Clans." Knockout gave a bow as the Captain introduced him. "And this is Lady Shadow, personal assassin to the king, and assigned lady-in-waiting for the Princess."

"Pleasure," Airazor said before taking a piece of Bumblebee's hair in her fingers. She snapped her fingers and a dozen servants came dragging everyone in a different direction. Bumblebee found himself shoved into a room, and tossed into a bath, before he could blink. The servants thankfully left once they deemed him thoroughly clean.

"Finally, peace and quiet," he muttered relaxing into his bath.

Looking around he saw the shower in another corner of the bathroom, there were two sinks, a mirror bigger than he even needed, black marble floors, rose quartz counters, and a door probably made of oak with black glass possessing silver streaks letting light in. Even the freaking tub was made of violet marble. As it got colder, he slid out and put a towel around his waist. Going into his bedroom, he was amazed by its size; it was bigger than the barn he lived in before. The bed could've fit his entire family, as proven by the two predacons lying on the end of it. There were four doors in the room, the one with the silver light glass lead to the bathroom, going to the one with violet streaks he peeked out to see it was a hallway. Quickly closing it he moved to the one with blue swirls and saw it was a balcony; even more embarrassing if he was noticed by anyone. Hoping the final door didn't lead anywhere compromising, he went to the red swirled one to see it was, thankfully, a closet. It was almost as big as his room, and there were more clothes than he'd possibly ever need. He began searching through his dresser, finding books, sketchpads, journals, underwear (thankfully), and jewelry consisting of: silver cuffs, leather bands, rings, and necklaces. In one cabinet he found a suit of complex yellow and black armor; no doubt designed for him.

"Your Highness? Are you ready?" Airazor asked knocking on the door.

"Ready for what?" he asked.

An irritated sound came from the other side, and she muttered something that sounded a lot like: _I'm going to strangle Barricade_. "You have a meeting with your nobles and allies this afternoon."

"Say What?!"

"You heard me, get dressed," she said.

Going over to his closet, Bumblebee began to sift through his new clothes. He found a yellow shirt with two black stripes on the left side, and no sleeves; just like his old shirt. He also found a pair of torn black jeans and combat boots. Opening the door, he found Airazor still standing there. "Whoa! Why are you still here?" he asked.

She looked him over with a frown. "That's not the entire outfit," she said strutting past him.

"Yes, please, come into my room," he muttered.

She walked out of the closet with a black cloth, and she pulled the leather bands and silver cuffs out of the drawer. Holding him still, she slapped on the leather bands and the cuffs. She the cloth, which turned out to be a floor-length black cloak. "And the final piece," she said holding an ornate black crown with golden accents, and rubies, topaz, and amethyst jewels embellished within the intricate designs. Putting it on, he found it was surprisingly heavy. "There, don't ruin it! That's over a thousand years old!" She shoved him out of the room and started leading him through the halls; before standing before a set of large double doors. "Don't worry, it's just a few of the nobles and representatives, not all of them, so relax. I can almost smell your fear. It's just a social gathering, you'll just chat with them."

Taking a deep breath, he nodded to the guards standing at attention outside whom then pulled the doors open for him and he stepped inside. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker stood on either side of the door, coming to attention once he entered. Ira and Frost walked up to either side of him, before seeing Luna and trotting up to her.

"'Bee!" Luna said attempting to run up to him in heels. He had to admit his sister looked beautiful in her silver dress, with her hair and make-up done. But the way some of the courtesans looked at her, made him personally want to throw them into the hot springs. "How do I look?!"

"You look amazing Lu," he said with a smile. "Though…is there a way we can have them tone down a bit? There's to many boys looking at you."

She playfully smacked his arm as a tan man with brown hair, and pale green eyes holding an ironwood staff approached them. "Chief Blaster of the Mists," he said.

"King Bumblebee, though you probably already know that," he said returning the handshake.

"This is for you," he said offering the staff.

Bumblebee took it, it was well balanced, just his size, and it had intricate designs. "Thanks," he said. "May I inquire what this is for?"

"For sending your men to aid us," Blaster replied with a bow. "The Mistwalkers are forever in your debt my King." With that the young man walked away before being replaced by Prince Bluestreak.

"Nice to meet ya!" he said giving him a hug.

"Nice to meet you too," Bumblebee said completely flabbergasted.

"And you must be the beautiful princess," the prince said kissing her hand. "I had met Princess Moonrose and told her she was the most beautiful princess I'd ever seen, however, now I see her beauty is a pale comparison to yours Princess Luna."

Luna giggled madly while both her brother, and a certain Captain, were debating on throwing him in a hot spring for being so overly flirtatious with the princess. "Thanks," she said walking off with him.

"He better not get overconfident," Barricade said getting a peculiar look from the King. "What? It's my job as your Captain to make sure you and your sister are safe. And from what I know, Bluestreak is a lady's man."

"Wonderful," 'Bee muttered before going to continue to talk to people. The gathering lasted several more hours, during which Knockout met a young wizard lord their age called Breakdown, and the two became immediate friends; the new king met many representatives and nobles, actually learning a vast majority of their treaties and the current state of the realm through them.

It was also the first attempt on Bumblebee's life. He came disguised as a dignitary, the guard was already wary due to the fact he wore the crest of Vos on his uniform, but when he approached Bumblebee he pulled a knife. Little did he know the young king had one of his own; parring the shorter knife away with his own. The guests immediately backed away to the edges of the room at the sight. The guards were about to interfere when 'Bee gave them the order to hold back. The man tried again, only for his head to become wrapped up in a black cloth; yanking harshly, Bumblebee used his own cloak to hurl the man across the room like a rag doll. Before the assassin could even recover he found an ironwood staff swiping his feet out from under him, and his knife skidding away. A foot was placed on his sternum and pressure was placed on it, sending waves of pain throughout his body.

"Who are you Vosian?" Bumblebee snarled as he held the staff close to the assassin's throat. When the man under his foot didn't answer he rolled his eyes and pulled out a throwing knife. Flicking it down, it landed in his thigh just centimeters from the family jewels. He cried out, and legitimate fear entered his eyes. "I asked you a question. Now answer, because that was a warning. Next time I will not be so kind."

"My name is Dead End," he confessed. There were angered growls from the crowd; apparently he had a reputation.

"And who sent you?"

"Prince Starscream, rumor spread about Kaon having a wizard king and he heard! He hired me to kill you, that's all I swear!" he pleaded.

'Bee wouldn't be lying if he said he was torn; he needed to secure his throne, an execution of an assassin would do that, but mercy would too. It would set his example as a ruler. "Take him to the prison, he will receive a trail by his peers at a future date I will decide, he'll be given the rights of any other criminal," he said lifting his foot off of him.

"Yes sir," Barricade said before motioning for two guards to take him away.

Bumblebee turned to the audience watching the scene unfold. "I believe that has ruined the mood for this gathering, it was a pleasure to meet y'all, and I hope we can see each other again," he said dismissing them before retreating to his own quarters. Removing the cloak, he tossed it over a chair, leaned the staff against it, and set the crown down. Ira mewled as she pressed her head into his hand, looking out over the balcony he watched a several different predacon species came near the springs, some just barely reaching his knees, others almost knocking down trees as they moved along.

"'Bee?" Luna asked tentatively as she entered her brother's room. Frost trailing right behind her.

"Yea?"

"You ok?" she asked standing next to him on the balcony.

He pulled her into a gentle hug. "That could've been you he was targeting," he whispered, "you could've been hurt…"

"But I wasn't," she reassured.

"But the fact is that you could have," he said tightening his hold. "What if something happens while I'm away?"

Luna shook her head, her older brother worried way too much for his own good. She was sure one day he'd worry himself to death. "'Bee, I have my own personal army of guards, a forest full of predacons bound to the line, two personal predacons to protect me, I know how to fight, you taught me survival skills should I need to run and hide in the forest, and we have three defensive fortresses that are built to deter assassins and armies," she listed. "I'll be fine."

The older sibling sighed in defeat. "Alright, you make a good point," he said giving her a peck on her forehead. "Just make sure to write to me consistently while I'm at the Academy so I know you're safe, kay Lu?"

"Kay," she said returning Bumblebee's hug.


	6. The Academy

Chapter 6

 **A/N: I don't own TFP or The Exiled Queen.**

The Wolves did in fact see Blaster again once they left the Mists. They actually rode with him to Crystal City, which was in the middle of some grand celebration. "See y'all, I've got a meeting with the King," the Mistwalker Chief said turning down a different road.

"If this is the capital, where's the palace?" Ironhide asked.

"It's hidden in hundreds of miles of forest, there are roads that lead to it, but if there aren't wizards revealing the path, you won't find it," Smokescreen explained as they rode through the beautiful city. "Rumor has it that there is actually more than one palace to confuse armies and assassins because no one knows which one the royal family could be in at any given time. On top of that there are hundreds of predacons running around in those woods; if you don't die by soldiers, they're sure to get you."

Moonrose nodded, and looked up towards the grand mountains looming over the city as they rode through it. She felt a pang of homesickness run through her. These mountains looked so much like the ones back in Iacon, the only thing that reminded her they weren't was the white steam rising up from further into the forest. "Forest fires?" she questioned.

"No, volcanic activity; geysers and hot springs mostly," Smokescreen said startling her.

"How is it you can sneak up on me in broad daylight, but I can't sneak up on you when you're sleeping?" she hissed.

"You know, leaving was the right choice," he said.

"How do you always know what I'm thinking about?!"

He gave her a familiar, cocky smirk. "Call it a gift. Ro, you aren't one to run from a fight, but do you think you could stand up against the Queen and High Wizard?"

"She is the queen! How can I expect others to respect my rule if I rebel against my own ruler?! And how can my people trust me if I run away?!" she growled low enough for the others not to hear.

"Choose your battles," Smokescreen said. "Don't let your enemy choose them for you, otherwise it'll be on their terms."

"You learn that at the Academy?" she asked.

"Dad taught me that," he stated. "The Morgensterns wouldn't have tried to marry you off and risk the rage of the Clans if they weren't sure of the outcome. If you stayed, you'd be married to Soundwave already." The pair was silent for a moment before Smokescreen spoke again. "I suppose you haven't reconsidered the Temple School?"

"I've learned music, court behavior, and languages all my life—except for my time in Nightshade," she said. "I need something different. And where do you think I'll be more likely to be discovered, the Temple School, or the Warrior School?"

"Touché," he said.

"Besides I'll learn things my mother can't teach me. If Lord Megatron is right about one thing, it's about how we'll be under siege soon. Once Vos stops fighting amongst itself, the Alliance will make its move. I may not be a soldier, but I need to know more about politics, diplomacy, and military strategy. I need to know my enemies," she said.

"Soundwave and Midnight will be there," Smokescreen said. "Their lackeys too."

"Guess I'll have to run into them sooner or later," she sighed.

"Hopefully later rather than sooner," he said. "One perk about the Warrior school is that it's on the opposite side of the river from the Wizard School. Warriors, engineers, accountants—all the practical arts are on one side. The wizards, healers, and temple students are on the other. There isn't much mixing between."

"Why not?"

"Alliancers," he stated. "They aren't fond of wizards. Though the peace there prevents them from attacking each other."

"It's amazing that neither Iacon or Kaon have tried to take it over," Moonrose said.

"Actually the entire school is now in Kaon, while they didn't attack the school directly, they took over the surrounding lands," Smokescreen explained. "They Academy has the best warriors, wizards, and engineers in all of Cybertron; so they know how to defend themselves from attacks. Which is probably why Kaon took the surrounding area, though by doing so they lost a bit of land in the north, but it was just desert, so it wasn't much value to them in the first place."

"Do you think getting into the Academy will be a problem?" Moonrose asked.

"Dad wrote recommendations to both schools, but it still could be difficult," he sighed.

"Why?"

"You'll see," he grumbled. "You know if your discovered you may have to leave at a moment's notice."

"Yea, further into Kaon would be good, they have lots of land, or Praxis that'd also be a good place to flee," she said. "But I need to be close enough to send a message to my mother; she needs to know I'm alive. If they dared attacking Kaon to reach me, I doubt the new king would be so forgiving of their actions. I refuse to be a captive queen."

"At least if you get yourself killed you don't have to blame yourself every day," he growled.

"No one's out to kill me; I'm more likely to be dragged back to Iacon," she grumbled.

Unlike Iacon, which was too rocky to farm, Kaon was actually very cultivated. Fields of wheat, corn, orchards, and squashes surrounded grand manors, with little houses for the farmhands. The landscape was actually really amazing; first they had the Mists, then there were the forests and mountains, then rolling hills, and up ahead she could see flat plains. She could understand why Kaon was such a prosperous nation; northern lands prospered on minerals and furs, while southern lands prospered on fishing and agriculture; Kaon possessed territory in both of these areas, making it the largest and richest nation on Cybertron.

Moonrose also noticed Smokescreen relax the further they got into the countryside. Hunting wasn't an option, so they bought things from the towns or villages they travelled through. The princess had noticed that she put on some weight, but thankfully it was muscle; a result of the daily exercises that Smokescreen made them do.

As they drew closer to the Academy more traffic began to appear on the roads. Wagons carrying trade goods, and students travelling with caravans of stuff and servants.

Beside her, Smokescreen chuckled. "First years," he grinned. "The Academy is known as a great leveler for a reason. Everyone gets their own space—a bed with a drawer underneath. They'll have to haul most of that back themselves, or store it outside of the Academy."

More students began to appear, some riding elegant horses or simple farm mules; others were walking, and some were riding in hired wagons. The inns were crowded beyond imagination, and whenever they stopped to eat Moonorse tested her language skills by listening to the many people around her; which was a lot harder than she thought it'd be. The Wolves encountered friends along the way. As a new cadet, she took considerable interest from them, especially one guy from Tarn. He persisted her with flattery until Smokescreen's glare shut him down.

"He seemed nice," Moonrose hissed.

"Trust me, he's not," the Corporal snarled.

Many vendors sold things that the students would need for school, as they entered the surrounding town. A fortress bisected by the river stood in the center. Traffic dwindled and the group had to reign in their horses as they sensed a warm barn and food ahead.

"It's getting late," Moonrose said. "Maybe we should rest in an inn for the night?"

"No, they'll be packed, we'll need to stay in the dorms. And with us arriving so late, less chance of you being recognized.

"It's going to happen sooner or later," she grumbled.

"Better be later than sooner," he replied as they rode inside. "Rest the horses, I'll be back." He rode off and they dismounted. A moment later he returned and dismounted. "We're good. Master Supreme has given us permission to stay in the dorms."

As they fed and untacked their horses, Moonrose looked around. The Academy was the size of a small city. Ancient, stone buildings stood in the lawn; connected by stone pathways with trees overhead. Lights blazed in the dining hall, and some students could be seen leaving. What caught her attention was the elaborate silver building stretching over several acres.

"What's that building?" she asked.

"The Wizard School," Chromia stated.

She looked at the elaborate healing gardens filled with beautiful glowing plants. Her attention then turned to a bridge with a series of shops on either side. "That's the borderland between the schools; it's where most of them mingle. Stay away," Smokescreen warned. He led the way to the bridge, where a man in dull brown clothes of the Warrior school fought with a man dressed in elaborately colored clothes, no doubt Wizard School.

"What about the peace?"

"Must be a philosophical disagreement. The guards will handle it if it gets out of hand," he pointed to men in Kaonian uniforms and grey garb whom were watching the fight carefully. "Serious or repeat offenders are booted from the Academy. Though students typically handle things themselves." He turned the group away and led them to a building with an open window and a man sitting in it. "Smokescreen reporting with his company from Iacon. I've already spoken with Omega Supreme."

"Welcome back Commander, you'll be staying in Hall B. All of you."

"Alright, Lancer, Chromia I want you to grab extra linens for me and Brooks. You three girls will be on the third floor. Once done go and eat, don't wait for us," he ordered as they walked away.

"Do we have to meet him now?" she groaned.

"Better to be on time," he stated frankly. "You can worry about your appearance if you get accepted."

They headed for a large building, making their way through several hallways, and they stood before a door. "Come in," a deep voice said. Omega Supreme stood behind his desk. He was taller than Smokescreen and had dark skin, worn by years of travel and war.

"Master Supreme," Smokescreen said saluting to him. "Commander Magnus reporting as ordered with applicant Misty Brooks, sir." Moonrose copied his salute, hoping she was making a good impression.

"At ease Commander and Candidate," he said gesturing to two chairs. "Sit." They both sat up straight as the headmaster loomed over them. "I promise this won't take long. Exactly what do you expect from us Brooks?"

Moonrose noticed the hostile tone to his voice. "I believe it's the same as any other cadet who comes here, sir. I hope to benefit through instruction under the facility and interactions with other students," she said.

"And how would this benefit the Academy and the world?"

"Um…"

"Commander Magnus has told me you're the heir to your family's noble house because you were first born, even though you are a female…as is custom in the larger nations," he said. His facial expression and tone expressed he disapproved of this greatly. "We attract many applications from noble families, more then we can accommodate. Some see it as a means of developing characters, addressing certain physical inequalities, or disposing of inadequate children."

"I assure you sir; my parents didn't send me here for any of those reasons. I am here to receive an education that will benefit my obligations to my family and Iacon," she said.

"We do have a letter of recommendation from one of our alumni, Ultra Magnus. And your own commander has requested special accommodations for you. Most ask for requests after they've been admitted. Do you really think the Warrior School is a good fit for you?" When she didn't answer right away he loomed over her. I need to know if your presence will adversely affect the training of the other cadets. We are responsible for them just as well as you. Favoritism works against what we work with here."

"I am curious to what these accommodations that my Commander requested on my behalf, sir. Since he failed to inform me of them," she requested.

The man looked rather surprised, before he took a seat. "He has requested that all those under his command—including you—be housed together when we typically mix everyone up. it is also unusual for a fist year to be housed with fourth years. Furthermore, he has requested a specialized curriculum for you; one that will take up many of your waking and sleeping hours."

"I'm used to hard work sir," she replied.

"If I may, sir. The reason I suggested a different curriculum for her, is because she's already learned the first three years here during the time she was fostered in Nightshade Camp of the Clans," he said.

"What's your real intention Brooks?" Supreme asked. "Wouldn't it make more sense for someone of your station to study the softer sciences such as healing or art?"

"My _station_ or _gender_ sir?" she asked. "The Warrior School of lords and nobles. And I can only think of one way they're different from me."

"There are women in the Warrior School," the commander stated.

"Yes, but they all come from either Iaconian soldiers or Kaonians," she stated.

"Yes, Kaonians do love their warriors," Omega Supreme sighed.

"So to answer your question sir; no I don't intend to become a soldier. But nobles and royals have been sending their children here for thousands of years—not to make them soldiers, but to make them better leaders," Moonrose said standing tall. "I have studied all the 'softer sciences' as you put it. If it took those skills to get out of a crisis I'd be well prepared. I came here to further my education and fill the gaps to prepare for the times I will be making decisions by myself. And I believe that having knowledge about leadership, engineering, and military science will determine the difference between success and failure. What Commander Magnus has proposed sounds perfect for me. But I will train as a simple soldier if that's what I have to do to get an education. I ask no accommodations from you. If I fail, I fail; but perhaps I'll learn something in the process, Sir." She saluted to Omega Supreme. "Thanks for your time. I'll leave you to discuss this with Commander Magnus."

She left the building with tears stinging her eyes, but she refused to let one fall. Moonrose could not afford to be rejected from the Warrior School. She could go to the Temple School, but she was more likely to be discovered by the Morgensterns; on top of everything she'd lose the protection the Wolves had to offer. Rose had lost her appetite by the time she'd reached the dorms, huddling in an overstuffed chair next to the hearth and waited for Smokescreen.

"I thought you'd be in bed," Smokescreen said entering.

"What did Supreme say?" she asked.

"Have I ever told you that you are amazing?" he said.

"Uh…no," she replied.

"Well you are. Blaster was right about you being silver-tongued, you convinced Omega Supreme to agree to your curriculum and housing. You start in two days."


	7. Revelations

Chapter 7

 **A/N: I don't own anything.**

Moonrose was not happy to be up, but after a few weeks of classes she knew she should get up despite how she wanted to sleep in. Throwing the blankets off, she tossed on her uniform and began her cleaning duties.

"Y'all ready?" Chromia asked. "If we don't hurry up all the sausage will be gone."

The girls ran down the stairs, nearly crashing into Beachcomber whom was hopping around trying to get dressed. "Idiot," Lancer muttered and the others snickered as they went into the mess hall.

"So Misty, interested in any of the guys?" Mia asked as they got their food. "Maybe Barron?"

"Not my type."

"How about Sanders?" she pressed.

"Mia, how do you even have the energy for dating?" Rose asked.

"It's not my fault you're picky," the female weapon's expert defended.

"Chromia, just leave her alone. There may be a guy back home she's got her eye on," Lancer defended.

"Doesn't mean she can't have a sweetheart," the other pointed out. "Listen to her and you'll have a baby soon enough." Lancer was a young mother to a daughter she named Ashfall, who was staying with her grandparents while her mother went to school; so Rose knew to take life advice from Lancer over Chormia any day.

The bells rang signaling the end of breakfast and Mia gathered her things. "Send Hide my love Brooks," the warrior woman said strutting away.

Physical Training was a bitch to put it frankly. She was drenched with sweat by the first half-hour. She barely had enough time to shower before she rushed to the History of Warfare which was taught by Omega Supreme. He was actually an amazing teacher, using realistic scenarios to make the class easier to fallow. "So this morning we'll discuss magic in warfare. Obviously this mostly deals with Kaon, Iacon, and the Clans," he said.

Barron raised his hand. "Why do those of us from the Alliance need to know this?" His tone suggested he thought the teacher was suggesting summoning Unircon himself.

"Cadet Barron. Assuming that you have the power to predict the future; can you promise that everyone in here will never use magical tactics or go to war against a nation that uses them? Kaon for example?"

"Well no sir, but it seems unlikely—"

"Unlikely tactics will be your undoing," Supreme said. "I can guarantee that Kaon will use magical tactics. It is a nation full of wizards; from the poorest commoner, to the King himself."

"Don't know what age you're living in, but Kaon doesn't have a royal family," Barron snickered.

"Actually, the royal line has been reinstated after it was lost for a thousand years, and the recently crowned wizard king now is actually arriving soon to study magic," the teacher replied. "Perhaps Cadet it is you who needs to look at recent events." The class snickered at the flustered teen.

Omega Supreme continued to explain the origin of wizardry, the use of magic during wars, and the magic used by every "Cursed" whatever that meant. While she was ahead of her classmates, Moonrose did discover that he knew far more than she did about the subject.

"Can an amulet loaded with demon magic be used by someone else—gifted or not?" a student asked, no doubt originating from the Alliance.

"Cadet Brooks, you're from Iacon, tell me. Can an amulet loaded with magic from a wizard be used by someone else?" Omega asked. "Frankly i don't know, and since you are from one of the two wizard nations I figured you would.

"I don't believe so, but I'm not certain. I have heard that magic accumulated within an amulet can only be used by the wizard that put it there," she answered.

"Thank you. So we've seen the tactics used by King Megatronus Redfire Darkell-Prime, also known as the Fallen, were both innovative as well as devastatingly effective." Some students made the symbol to ward off evil. "That symbol won't protect you from a Cursed. For those of you who don't know what a Cursed is; they are members of the Darkell family that are extremely powerful, more powerful than most. In fact, the Fallen was a Cursed; as well as the new King. What we do know before the Breaking is that Megatronus was fortified in one of his palaces—which one is still unknown to this day—but it was said he was betrayed by someone he trusted. If it weren't for that, there was no doubt his army would've conquered all of Cybertron without a hitch. So take this into consideration when choosing allies: who can you trust? Because if you pick the wrong person, all the weapons, tactics, and even magic in the world won't be able to save you."

 **A/N: I know, I know; it's a short chapter, but this was all I could think of for it. Next chapter should be longer.**


	8. Academy Arrival

Chapter 8

 **A/N: I just own my OCs and changes to the plot.**

The group arrived at the school just a day after classes started. They got held up by a few disputes between nobles on the way down, and the young ruler had to help settle things. Getting to the gate, the guards came to attention once they saw the ornate crown of their King on his head. After they sent a messenger to alert all the guards that he and his companions arrived Barricade lead them to the main plaza, where'd they'd be meeting the deans.

People stared as they rode by, those from the Alliance made the symbol to ward off evil—'Bee and Knockout enjoyed screwing with them to see their reactions. "Alright My King, we'll just need to cross the bridge, go set the horses in the stable. Shadow can the get settled into the Temple School; and while she does that I'll be setting up the arrangements for your guard and residency since you two cannot stay in an unguarded dormitory. My father has already arranged the guard schedules, and has had us placed in the same dorm as you. And if necessary Shadow can stay in your dorm as a bodyguard."

"Don't forget I have Ira, and every other predacon in a twelve-mile radius," Bumblebee stated. He left Frost at home with Luna, he would've left Ira too, but his little sister insisted that he take her. Naturally he couldn't say no to her puppy dog eyes.

"True, and please stay off the Warrior side, we have Alliancers over here, and I do not want to be known as the Captain whose King died in the first month under his protection," Cade said.

Sensing food Nightmare began to pick up the pace, when some warrior student ran out in front of him. She fell to the ground dropping her books as the massive stallion reared up. "Watch it!" she snapped glaring at him, before going pale.

'Bee was in shock; she was really familiar. "Misty?" he asked stupidly. Scrambling to her feet, she grabbed her stuff and ran off.

"Who's that?" Sideswipe asked.

"My mistake, she looked like someone I knew back in Iacon," he replied as they came up to the stable.

"She's pretty cute," Sunstreaker commented as they dismounted.

'Bee nearly lost his crown again as he got off Nightmare; the damn thing just wouldn't stay on his head! Pushing it back to a "proper" position he made sure he didn't get the ancient black cloak stuck on the saddle too. Stable boys immediately took their horses, and they made their way to the main Wizard School building. Going inside they went up to a desk where an older student sat reading.

Realizing that the student wasn't about to look up anytime soon Barricade stood tall glared down at him. This guy was obviously from West Kaon, so he had no issue showing his fully authority as Captain with him. "Is this how you respect your King?"

His head whipped up and he went pale as he saw the figure dressed in slightly ragged, but fine clothes of royalty. Immediately he kneeled down. "Sorry My King. I am Brawl Harrison; the proficient on duty. Your private dorm and schedule has already been set up," he said holding out the items for them to take. "And as King and royal advisor you two are not required to wear the uniform due to political meetings. In fact, Miss Airazor has already sent the items you would need to your dorms."

"Thank you," 'Bee said as they took their stuff. "I apologize for being late."

"Hey, you're the King, you no doubt have bigger things to worry about than dealing with school," he smiled. He turned his gaze to Shadow and he frowned. "And this?"

"My personal bodyguard, she will be in the Temple School," Bumblebee said.

"That explains the dresses," Brawl muttered. "Well, we don't usually allow servants, or bodyguards. But considering the circumstances you are permitted. Allow me to show you to your accommodations." They went towards a dorm building that was surrounded by heavily armored guards, all going straighter at the sight of the group. "Normally I would list rules such as curfews, however due to the fact you will be running an entire country while studying here we have decided that you are a special case."

"Thank you," 'Bee nodded. "Sideswipe! I want you to take Shadow and get her registered into the Temple School, inform them that she will be staying with us. We're going to get settled in."

"Yes sir!"

Going inside, they could already see servants bustling about, arranging things, and setting things up. Airazor was ordering them around. "My King, it's about damn time you got here!" she snapped as Barricade took a step back.

"I'm not going to be able to get away from you, am I?" he asked and she just raised an eyebrow.

"Unfortunately we have not been able to fully set up the kitchen yet, so you'll have to eat the scrap they call food down at the mess hall," she said as servants took their stuff. She looked over him and began fussing. "You call this presentable?" After fussing over him, she released him. "You are to have a guard with you at all times; I do not care how good a fighter you are, no objections! Secondly I do not want to see any of you in the garb they call clothes here! You are a King you are to dress as such; and as Royal Advisor you must dress the same. Barricade as Captain you have to always look the part, and those who are members of the personal guard must also dress the role; if your teachers have issues with it they can deal with me, am I clear?"

"Yes," they whimpered.

As they exited they saw that classes had let out for the day, and they were heading for the mess hall or the bridge. "Actually, go to the bridge, the food there is at least worthy of nobility," Airazor said glancing at the King. "Your Highness, forgive me for prodding, but are you alright? You seem rather…chipper?"

Bumblebee rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Well… my seventeenth birthday is coming up soon," he smiled as Airazor nearly fainted then and there before she ran around screaming orders. She came back looking rather peeved. "When is it?"

"All Hallows Eve," he replied.

"Good! I have plenty of time to arrange a Gala, and feast in the honor of the day! I do not care if you invite the entire school, but it will be held either here or at one of the palaces! I shall discuss the arrangements with the Deans as soon as I can!" she declared. "Now! How about you all go get an early celebration in?"

The teens eagerly headed for the bridge. 'Bee smiled, his past birthdays hardly ever got celebrated. "Alright I have a proclamation. Not a major one, but I want us to celebrate all birthdays," he said. "Shadow, when's yours?"

"Don't know, don't know how old I am either," she shrugged.

"Our dad can figure it out, he's the CMO of all Kaon," Sideswipe said.

"We'll let him know, and send a picture of you if anyone can find out he can," Sunstreaker said. "So pick a day! That's one thing Dad won't be able to find out."

Going to one of the more popular taverns they took a seat and began joking around, ignoring the other parties in the building. They commented on the behaviors of other patrons; mainly in the handling of money between rich and poor. The rich threw it around like there was an endless supply; while the poor were very frugal with their spending. 'Bee and Shadow threw smirks as they realized how easy it would be to steal a huge amount of cash.

"Don't even think about it," Barricade warned as he saw them glance at each other.

The sound of a storm breaking outside, made those hanging out outside come inside. the last three to arrive are who really caught Bumblebee's attention. "This is the best in town?" one sneered. "It's going to be a long year."

"Perhaps the food's good," the second said.

'Bee narrowed his eyes, these three seemed awfully familiar. "Your Majesty? Is something wrong?" Sideswipe asked noticing how the young man suddenly tensed up.

"It's nothing," he said forcing himself to relax.

The tall one grabbed the arm of a waitress as she passed by. "You there! We need a table for three!"

"Excuse me! Do you see a table for three anywhere?!" she snarled trying to pull her arm out of his grip.

"Then clear someone off! We will not eat standing up," he demanded.

"Well you have to wait your turn like everyone else! Now release me!"

The tallest turned their direction and 'Bee groaned as he recognized Soundwave Morgenstern. Meaning the other two idiots behind him were Skyquake and Dreadwing; his stupid lackeys. He gave a low growl; these bastards ruined his life! "Seems I was incorrect, we do have a problem," 'Bee hissed.

The other's attention turned to where he was looking and they all glowered. "See your point," Barricade hissed.

"I'll let you go once you get us a table," Soundwave snarled pulling her closer to him forcefully.

Slamming his hand on the table Bumblebee rose to his feet. "ENOUGH!" The entire building froze at the enraged voice. 'Bee stood there with waves of pure power rolling off him, glowing red eyes, and his hands enveloped in a violet light. He moved towards the three, the crowd hastily getting out of his way. "Release her. Now."

Soundwave glared at him, before his eyes went wide in shock. "Y-You..."

"Morgenstern, it's been a while," he said flatly. Ira gave a low growl as she stood next to him. He could do it, here and now. Just one flick of his wrist and Soundwave would be dead. No one would question it or interfere.

The waitress cried out as steam began to come off her arm. "You're burning me!"

Soundwave dropped her arm and the simmering hand print was clear. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker ran over and took her to a booth where they began working on healing it. "I-I'm sorry. I-I didn't mean to—"

"Shut it!" 'Bee ordered and he instantly went quiet. "She doesn't want to hear it! She asked you to release her several times, and you refused because you were too concerned about yourself! You Morgensterns always go after those who cannot defend themselves: street kids, elderly, sick, and anyone not as powerful as you!"

The room was silent as they took in the King's words. "I…I don't know what you're talking about," Soundwave growled.

"Really?" Bumblebee asked setting down his crown and cloak on his table. Smirking he fingered the amulet around his neck. "Then fight me."

"That amulet! You stole it! It belongs to my family Darkell!" Soundwave snarled reaching for the piece.

Bumblebee saw the motion and punched him in the face just as his guards stared moving. He gave him a solid punch to the gut and a right hook. 'Bee then snatched the piece around the other wizard's neck and used it to slowly start to choke him. Whistling Ira walked up and growled baring her fangs mere inches from his face. "Who's the real thief Morgenstern? Who does the crest of the predacon truly belong to? You and I both know the answer. The predacon belongs to _my_ family! Try that again, and I _will_ execute you! Your family is nothing but murderers and thieves in my eyes." Releasing him the other dropped to the floor gasping for air staring as the young man put the cloak and crown back on as if the incident never happened. Snapping his fingers Ira curled up at his feet. "Guards, toss him in a cell for the night. Maybe then he'll learn his lesson."

Barricade snapped his fingers and two guards came in and grabbed Soundwave. "I'd apologize to the lady," Knockout sneered.

"What are _you_ doing here bastard!"

"A representative from the Clans, a Wizard Lord in the Kaonian Court, and Chief Advisor to the King," Barricade said. "And considering the trouble you're currently in, you'd be wise to show respect. You heard him. Apologize."

Soundwave turned towards the waitress hiding behind her King. Stepping aside, Bumblebee encouraged her forwards. "I apologize for my behavior and the injury I caused. It was inexcusable. Please see a healer and send me the bill," he said looking down at his feet.

She nodded with a sniff, before holding a knife out. "Just watch yourself, us Kaonian women aren't as submissive as Iaconian ones," she said.

'Bee placed a hand on her shoulder. "Get that wound checked out. I'm sure your boss won't mind if you have the rest of the night off," he said.

"Thank you," she said smiling softly before walking away.

"Watch it Morgenstern," 'Bee warned as they made their way to leave. "You have no power in this country."

-.-

Moonrose sat at the table in the dorm looking over many different maps. She was supposed to be writing an essay on how geography had influenced the wars of the past. The door opened and a drenched Smokescreen stepped in. "By the Primes," he grumbled. "It takes a real talent to make weaponry boring. Think you retain what you hear in your sleep?"

"He's alive…Cuffs," she said.

"Huh?"

"He's here. Cuffs is here," she repeated. "He almost ran me over with his horse."

"That doesn't make sense…What's he doing here? How'd he even get in?" Smokescreen said in shock, taking a seat.

"That's not the only thing…"

"What?"

"He was with Barricade, the twins, and my cousin," Moonrose said.

"Did they recognize you?"

"Cuffs recognized me as Misty," she shrugged. "But I ran before he could say anything."

"Why do I feel like you're holding something back?" he said.

"Cuffs…he was different…I can't really describe it. You'd have to see for yourself," Moonrose replied. She glanced at him and saw the doubt on his face. "I know who I saw. How many people do you know with dual colored hair and freakishly blue eyes?"

"Touché…but what is he doing here? He's from the slums, he can't afford this place. And how does he know the Kaonians or your cousin? And where'd he learn to ride a horse?"

"Does it look like I know?" she snapped.

"I'll check with the engineering and warrior school. He could be enrolled in either," Smokescreen sighed. "I'll check the Temple School too. Alpha Trion and your father seemed rather interested in him. He doesn't know who you really are does he?"

Moonrose shook her head. "No, he doesn't," she sighed. For some reason she felt a weight in her chest as she said that.


	9. Into the Shadows

Chapter 9

 **A/N: I just own my OCs and plot changes; nothing else.**

Bumblebee sat in a lounge chair reading through a spell book. Years of reading through Alpha Trion's and Windblaze's entire book collections made him an excellent and fast reader. He already finished some of the books that even royal scholars that came to the temple had trouble reading through by the time he was twelve. He was already finished with several of the spell books from his personal library; he had already gotten a quarter of the way through the class book.

Airazor walked in holding a tray. "Oh! Your Majesty! I thought you'd still be sleeping, in fact I was just about to wake you," she said setting the food filled tray next to him. "Had I known I would've brought breakfast sooner."

'Bee smiled and set the book down. "Sorry, I should've told you."

"Why are you up so early?"

"I didn't sleep well," he answered picking up the book and opening it. "You happen to know how to get this defense spell to work? Because I have been trying it all morning and I can't get it to work."

"Have you been saying the spells?"

"Yes."

Airazor smirked. "Then you've found your problem. Darkells are the only line of wizard that can use spells without speaking them. All you have to do is imagine what you want to happen," she explained taking the book. "However, I think I'll let the guard handle this spell. They can modify it to ensure yours and the Chief Advisor's safety. Speaking of which. I'll go wake him up."

As she left 'Bee rose to his feet and got dressed for the day. He slid on a pair of simple black jeans, combat boots, the violet version of his favorite shirt, the black cloak, cuffs, leather bands, and finally his crown. Sitting down he began to eat his food, snickering as he heard Knockout cry out.

A moment later he walked in a set of black slacks, a red jacket with violet embroidery, and was dripping wet. "She's nuts!"

"Perhaps you should've listened the first time she told you to get up," he said taking a bite of the muffin.

"I hate you."

"You think I should practice these spells on Soundwave?" 'Bee asked ignoring the comment.

"No killing anyone!" Barricade snapped as he walked in. "I don't care if you're the King. And even though he is a Morgenstern we can't kill him, yet."

The bells sounded outside. "Time for class. Guards will be stationed around, and several of my close friends will be in your classes," Barricade said.

The two wizards picked up their bags and made their way to class. Students walked tiredly along the lawns and walkways. Only stopping to stare at the pair walking by. Going to the second floor of the Hall they entered a room with a wizard guard on the outside and one standing at the back. It was arranged where there was a platform with a semicircle of raised desks surrounding it. Students were already settling into their seats and pulling out books and paper.

'Bee quickly spotted his rival in the back right of the room, the wizard was sprawled on his seat gazing at him. Smirking he flicked his hand slightly and the chair came out from under him and Soundwave fell to the floor with a startled cry. They made their way to the second row of the left, where they could keep an eye on the group and give his guard quick access if needed.

His gaze continued to travel around the room. Most students wore their amulets outside their clothes like a gang symbol, the more ornate the amulet the more powerful the family. And the more prevalent the glow around the piece the more powerful the wizard—and 'Bee easily had the brightest in the room hands down.

The student's heads turned towards the door as a man with master's bars and a wheelchair rolled in. At the base of the podium he pulled out two arm canes and slowly went up the steps towards it. He set down a book and papers on the podium and looked around the room, his gaze landing on them. "King Bumblebee, Lord Pax it is a pleasure to have you here. I am Master Gryphon, and I have the perilous and unfulfilling task of teaching spell casting to newbies. How fortunate are we to have such a…diverse freshman class?"

The pair glanced at each other, unsure if there was an insult implied in his words. Apparently the guard thought so too, because he stiffened.

The Master continued to look at them before his gaze landed on the amulet around his neck. "Not afraid of the dark are we?"

"I've walked in darkness my whole life," he smiled. "You could say it's in my blood."

"Remember, there's always a choice. Now! Last class I asked you to read Chapter twenty-seven where Kinley discusses the difficulties of traveling to the Shadow Zone."

At that moment the class door opened and two more students walked in. It was Midnight Morgenstern and her lackey. They wore rugged traveling clothes, signaling that they had most likely just tossed their stuff in their dorms before coming to class. Midnight's gaze landed on the teacher and she grinned. "Afterburner! I wasn't expecting to see you here!" She strutted up to the almost red-faced teacher and gave a seductive smile. "Daddy did say you did enter the order."

"That's Master Gryphon, Ms. Morgenstern. And no I have not taken vows; I am merely here on assignment," he replied curtly. "Now take your seat so we may continue. And please do wear the proper attire to class next time."

Midnight smiled before turning and seeing him. The blood drained from her face and her eyes went wide. "Bumblebee?! What are you doing here?!"

"That's _King_ Bumblebee to you whelp!" the guard snapped putting a hand on his amulet.

'Bee merely raised a hand to stop the guard. "At ease," he said. "Lady Morgenstern. To answer your question, I believe your brother has just barely enough competence to fill you in. Now if you don't mind I'd like to get this lesson started. I want to get all my classes done before I look over the welfare of my kingdom."

"Just our luck that one of our main teachers is close with them," Knockout muttered and he nodded.

They just barely took their seats when he began teaching. "Darkell! What are the risks and benefits of travelling to the Shadow Zone?" he barked.

"Unfortunately I've only made it through a quarter of the basic book, so I don't know," he replied calmly.

"Then describe the Shadow Zone for us."

"Did I not just say I was unable to read the section?" he stated. He heard a snicker and flicked his fingers before Soundwave fell out of his seat again.

"Mr. Morgenstern! Do stay awake!" Gryphon snapped before glaring at the king. "So you're here to learn, but not prepared to learn! Do you expect me to do all the work?"

"How dare you—" his guard began before he went silent as 'Bee rose his hand again.

"No, I do not expect you to do all the work. But I must remind you that I am currently multitasking in the act of balancing this and my duties as King. King of the country you're currently occupying. So forgive me if I seem unread, but I do have more pressing matters to attend to," Bumblebee replied. Some of the other students shivered at the cold tone of his voice, it was as if he dropped the temperature by just speaking.

"Skyquake Bayern, what are the risks and benefits?" he said.

"The Shadow Zone is a world of dreams. With proper training, support from a powerful amulet, and a close connection with another person. It's theoretically possible to communicate along long distances."

"Theoretically? Why?" Gryphon asked.

"Many scholars believe that it's only a myth, and others say it was typically done before the Breaking and mostly by Kaonians due to their strong connection to magic." A few glances were tossed to the many Kaonians in the room by the Iaconain and ones from other nations.

"And the risks?"

"It's enticing because a skilled wizard can manipulate it to show their hopes and desires. It's possible to get lost in it and never get back to the real world. You can also become trapped if you run out of power. It's also said if you get killed in the world of dreams you die in real life."

"What can kill you in a dream?" some kid asked.

"Magic," Gryphon replied. "What evidence is presented of this? Why should we believe it?"

"We shouldn't," the kid scoffed. "It repeats legends from the past without questions. How can someone use magic without saying a spell?"

"Before the Breaking magic was extremely common, who's to say these legends weren't true?" Afterburner asked. "In fact, the Darkell line is infamous for it."

Dreadwing raised his hand. "The book contains mostly primary sources. The sketches are of eyewitness accounts. And there were even experiments conducted to confirm these rumors."

"Experiments that no one has been able to duplicate."

"There are two reasons for that. One is the Clans. The amulets they provide aren't as powerful as they used to be."

"And what about us?" a kid no doubt from Kaon asked. "We don't get our amulets from the Clans."

"Yes, I was hoping you'd bring that up," Afterburner pointed. "You see, legend has it that when the Fallen caused the Breaking, he unleashed so much magic that the world compensated the aftermath by limiting the amount of magic it released."

The debate heated up and 'Bee rubbed his temples. His classmates had heard this argument for their whole lives. He was way out of his depth here. Gryphon argued both sides, continuing to fuel the debate. He didn't pick on 'Bee again. He also ignored Knockout's raised hand, and left the Morgensterns in peace.

"Alright then, let's try an experiment of our own," he said ending the discussion. "Turn to page 232." The passage was about the Shadow Zone. "Now, pick a partner—preferably someone you know."

Bumblebee and Knockout looked at each other. Due to the odd number of students in the class either Gryphon or the guard would have to pair off with someone.

"Before you ask Gryphon: no. I will not pair up with your students, let alone a _Morgenstern_. My duty is to guard the King, not help you," the guard stated coldly.

"Knockout, how about you pair up with a more experienced wizard like Soundwave," the teacher suggested. "I'll work with His Highness."

"My Advisor and I have important matters to discuss should this experiment work," Bumblebee retorted. "So no, we will not be switching."

"Alright, choose a place you both know. And make sure you have enough power stored up otherwise you will be sorely disappointed. And everyone please do not choose somewhere on campus; I want to hear about different places. And make sure you memorize the spell, you may not have the resources to find it in the Shadows."

"The creek," Knockout suggested and 'Bee smirked in agreement.

"Everyone ready?" The class nodded. "Good. Exchange messages and then return immediately. Do _not_ stay for more than a few minutes. And I expect an effort from everyone; not matter how skeptical you are."

Grabbing hold of his amulet, 'Bee thought of the spell and then he was surrounded in a black nothingness soon shattered by the sunlight and green. He was wearing the same clothes he had on before he left, a basic black shirt with yellow stripes, torn black jeans, combat boots, and his cuffs. It felt real; _too_ real. Looking up he saw Knockout walking towards him in his Clan clothes.

"We did make it right?" he asked.

"Maybe," Knockout shrugged. "Guess we'll see if we remember the same thing when we leave."

"Alright then; Shadow likes you," 'Bee blurted.

"Why would you say that?" his friend gaped as if he just lost his mind.

"She just has trouble expressing how she feels. Trust me, I've known her for years."

"Well then…Midnight fancies you," Knockout snickered. "Trust me, she hasn't taken her eyes off you once the entire class period." They laughed for a good bit before sighing. "Guess we should head back."

Knockout fizzled and vanished; 'Bee was about to fallow when someone appeared before him. It was a man, several years older than him. He was pale, dressed fancily, had gleaming green eyes, and almost white hair. He looked around confused, before a grin spread across his face.

Bumblebee took a step back, ready to go, when the man raised a hand. "Wait! Don't go!"

"Who are you? And how did you get here?" 'Bee demanded. It could've been someone in his class, he'd already proven appearances could be changed by the fact he was in his old clothes.

"You may call me Cadent," he replied. "And you are…?"

"Tell me how you got here or leave," he threatened a fireball forming in his hand.

"Please, just hear me out. I promise it'll be worth your time," Cadent said.

"I'm listening."

"I cannot blame you for being wary. I would be too, but at least I gave you a name, which is more than I can say for you. Do you belong to the Titianus House?"

That set off alarms in 'Bee's head. "Titianus House?"

"The Morgensterns, are you one of them?" he asked and 'Bee scowled. "Ah, my apologies. I see there is no love lost between you two. Tell me, how did you get that amulet?"

"Why are you here?" 'Bee questioned.

"You're very powerful, well favored, and even rather handsome. Despite your accent," he said.

"I'm not into that," 'Bee sneered, curling his lip.

"I hope not," he laughed. "So, did you steal the piece from them? If you did I'm pretty impressed. Do they know? And do you have a plan?"

Bumblebee didn't answer, couldn't this guy keep quiet so he could talk for a second?

"No plan. Not good. I guarantee the Morgensterns have one," Cadent said

"I'm not going to answer any of your questions until you answer mine," he replied crossing his arms.

"Understandable," Cadent said biting his lip. "Very well, I'm on the faculty here at the school. And I've been looking for an apprentice capable of mastering high level magic. I also need someone who's not afraid to bend the rules a bit. And judging by the fact you're here, I figured you might be the person I'm looking for. I'm not going to say more until I know I can trust you. You could still be in league with my enemies."

"How do you know the Morgensterns?" 'Bee questioned.

"Let's just say our families are political rivals. I need gifted allies. In turn, I can teach you how to use your magic," he sounded almost pleading as he said this.

"If you want to talk to me, meet me in real life!" 'Bee snapped.

"You have no idea how vulnerable we are," he answered. He looked as if he was going to say something else when he looked around. "We're out of time. Don't tell anyone about this meeting! If the Morgensterns hear of it they _will_ kill you to get the amulet to prevent another meeting. I will meet you a week from tonight, midnight here. The library tower is a private place. We cannot meet together in the real world. I will wait for you, if you can't come this week come the next. Open the portal at midnight, and come alone."

He fizzled out, and 'Bee was suddenly aware of a pain in his head. Groaning he opened his eyes and met the gazes of his worried guard and Master Gryphon. The guard's hand was just above his on his amulet. "Let go," he grumbled. The guard released his grip despite the teacher's protests, and he sat up and seeing the other students watching—though Midnight was nowhere in sight.

"Are you alright My Lord?" the guard questioned.

"Fine," he replied curtly as he got to his feet, swaying slightly. "What happened?"

"You were in the Shadows for too long, frankly I'm shocked you're not even close to draining yourself completely," Gryphon replied. "Guess it is true that your kind is unusually powerful."

The door to the room slammed open and a tall angular woman fallowed by Midnight walked in. "What's going on Master Gryphon? Ms. Morgenstern tells me there's a student in trouble," she said.

"D-Dean Queens," he stuttered. "There is no trouble, Darkell merely took too long in returning from the Shadow Zone."

"That's _King_ Darkell to you!" the guard snapped from where he was letting him lean some of his weight on him.

She looked at him and her eyes went wide. "Set him down, and someone get some water," she commanded.

His guard looked at him and 'Bee nodded. He sat down and leaned against the wall, closing his eyes relieving some of the ache. However, his head was still pounding as if he got kicked by Nightmare again. Midnight came over holding a cup which he gratefully took, drinking it dry in moments.

"He'll be ok right?" she asked kneeling down next to him.

"He'll be fine," she replied. "Gryphon dismiss your class."

"Alright everyone, I want a two-page report on your experience in the Shadow Zone tomorrow, class dismissed," he said and students began shuffling out. "That includes you Midnight and Knockout."

Midnight hesitantly got up and left, but Knockout stayed where he was. "I'll see that he gets wherever he needs to go. And as his advisor, it's my job to be with him to, well, advise."

Dean Queens sighed. "Then may you stand outside; we need to speak to him privately. The guard can remain if that makes you feel comfortable," she replied.

"I'm not—"

"KO, it's alright," 'Bee grunted.

His friend reluctantly left, and the dean looked at him. Placing her hand over his he felt magic pour into him, but despite his depleted state he still managed to resist. "Tell me about it," she said.

"Lost track of time," he answered.

"He was paired with Lord Pax, who returned shortly after. When he didn't wake up I got concerned and brought him back," the guard said.

"And how long was he gone?" she questioned.

"Fifteen minutes."

"Fifteen minutes! Gryphon! He is still a child by magical standards! Why didn't you stop it sooner?!" she demanded.

"I was paired up with another student due to the odd number in the class," he answered. "I figured the guard was monitoring the class."

"He's a guard. His duty is to keep an eye out for potential threats! You should know better! How can you supervise if you're trying to go to the Shadows yourself?!"

"It was a mistake; and it will not happen again," he replied.

She sighed and looked at him. "Did he not tell you on why you must not stay in the Shadow Zone for too long?"

"He just told us we needed to come back—something about it being too hard when we're out of magic," he answered.

"When you're out of magic, you cannot come back. Your body remains abandoned while your mind resides in the Shadows forever," she stated. "In other words, you are dead. You're lucky you Darkells are an unusually powerful lot."

Bumblebee felt slightly queasy at that statement. "So you believe that the Shadow Zone is real? Sounds like most don't."

"I believe travel to the Shadows is rare, but possible. If we could master it, it would be a very useful tool. We do this practice with all the new students. When the students report tomorrow, some will have failed, others will make up stories, and some wouldn't have even tried. But every once and awhile we receive students like you and Knockout who do succeed. Most are smart enough to return right away, you did not. Why?"

"What makes you think I succeeded?" he replied.

"You were using prodigious amounts of power," she answered with a hungry look that he didn't like. "Frankly I'm shocked your amulet isn't depleted."

"I just lost track of time," he answered rising to his feet. "Nothing more, nothing less."

"Whatever happened you need to fallow my directions or you're done," Gryphon said.

"He's right. If you continue endangering yourself and others I will have you expelled and your amulet will be confiscated," Queens said. "Clear?"

"Are you threatening me?" Bumblebee said glaring at her and they visibly gulped as he sent out a power wave as his power began rising back up.

"May I ask; where did you get that amulet? Is it a replica perhaps," she inquired gazing at it fearfully.

He chuckled. "You and I both know it's an original," he answered and their eyes went wide in horror. "Yes, I am wearing the Fallen's amulet, and no I do not care. And if you try to take it I will ruin you. Clear?"

"Do you have a special interest in dark magic Your Highness?" she asked.

"Well, us cursed are naturally gifted in it are we not? But I am interested in all types of magic," he answered.

"There are those who will make assumptions about you due to it," she warned.

"Mostly Iaconians. As if I care what any of them think anyways," he answered. "Knockout!" His friend walked back in and looked at them. "We've been discussing what happened in the Shadow Zone. Tell us, what do you remember?"

Knockout got the implied message. "Not much."

"By Unicron! What do you remember?!" the Dean snapped.

They shared a glance and spoke another silent conversation. "We agreed to meet in Iacon. A place we both know in the mountains."

"What would you two know about Iacon's mountains?! Wizards are forbidden there."

"I was born there, and 'Bee has been fostered there as far back as I can remember," Knockout answered.

Queen's eyes widened. "You're Clan…I've never seen any gifted come out of them before."

"I'm mix-blood," he stated flatly. "Anyways, we met up, talked some, and I left. When I woke up he, Master Gryphon, and Soundwave were still out. And you know the rest."

Queens tapped his amulet and a slight violet glow came from it. "Seems like Darkell you haven't depleted your amulet, so you either fallowed directions, didn't go there at all, or you're from another powerful family."

"Never met my father so I wouldn't know," Knockout snarled.

"My King," Queens smiled turning back to him, "I work with exceptionally powerful students. Please meet in my office four weeks; I'll see what I can find out about you until then."

Bumblebee frowned. What could she find out about him in the matter of a month. "Knockout, take Darkell to your dorm and see he rests," Gryphon said. "I expect both of your papers to be done."

The pair left, Knockout ready to steady his friend if he needed to. "I'm fine KO," 'Bee said as he started to head for their next class.

"Dude! You should rest! You're as cold as the mountain is during a blizzard!" he snapped. "You're normally pretty cold, but this is ridiculous!"

"Did you really say Midnight Morgenstern likes me?" he asked.

"She totally does," Knockout snickered. "Do you really think Shadow likes me?"

"She does," 'Bee chuckled. "Why does the Dean want me, not you?"

"Probably cause I'm Clan," he sighed.

"Well if she gives me anything useful I'll pass it to you…did you happen to see anything before you left?"

"No, why?" Knockout asked as they walked.

"When you left a man appeared. He was dressed like a noble. Called himself Cadent."

"Someone from class," he asked.

"No, but he said he was on the facility."

"How'd he find us?" Knockout asked.

"Perhaps he overheard us?" 'Bee suggested. "He offered to teach me magic in exchange for teaming up with me against the Morgensterns."

"You're lucky dude. Gryphon and Soundwave were out almost as long as you were. The guard was timing apparently, once you took too long to come back he began trying to bring you back. Once that started Midnight left and Gryphon and Wave woke up. And you know the rest."

"Well if Afterburner really went to the Shadow Zone, he must be stoked," 'Bee said.

"How did you leave it with Cadent?"

"I didn't say one way or another, but I'm no fool. Seems chancy to learn in a place where I don't know the rules with someone I don't know," 'Bee said. The bells rang signaling the end of first period. Meaning they had ten minutes to reach their next class.

"Wait…" Knockout said stopping for a second. "You just totally took me around the subject!"


	10. The Dean's Dinner

Chapter 10

 **A/N: I only own my changes to the original plot and my OCs.**

Bumblebee and Knockout made sure not to draw attention to themselves the next time they went to Gryphon's class. It took about half of the previous day to restore his full power. And as for the report, they made sure their reports were as vague as everyone else.

He studied through any book that mentioned the Shadow Zone. 'Bee didn't bother to go to Afterburner about his questions because it would only draw his attention. And he'd rather not have another incident with the dean. He still tried to pick on the pair in class, but the guards were starting to make their warnings increasingly more clear. Clear enough to where one now actually now stands behind the teacher. He stopped harassing them after the second guard came into the picture.

The rest of the class suffered too; he just didn't ridicule them as often as 'Bee. He reduced several students to tears, scared the scrap out of others; however, he was always softer on the Morgensterns.

Twice in the next week Dean Queens sat in, it was always amusing to watch Gryphon flounder through those lessons.

"So My Lord, we have only a few weeks till your seventeenth birthday. I propose we hold the party at the palace," Airazor said setting a bunch of plans in front of the tired young King. 'Bee just wanted to get some rest after another grueling day, but duty called. "I can have it arranged where the classes are taking place within the palace itself. We plan on using Prismatic, unless you want to use one of the others."

"Works for me. Will it just be the Wizard School or all of them?" 'Bee asked.

"It can be all of them if you want. With your school I can use it as a trip to visit the origin of wizardry, the Warrior School I can arrange to have them practice in your guard, and with the Temple School there's numerous excuses I can use," Airazor responded.

"Use them, I don't intend on leaving anyone out," 'Bee said.

"I will get right on it," Airazor said. "By the way Barricade and the Terrors want to get going so you can deal with a few meetings and arrange who is coming to the gala."

"Thank you," 'Bee said getting up. "KO, let's go."

We headed towards the stables, and saw their horses already to go.

They were the first to ride off, and the rest of the schools fallowed afterwards. They arrived at Prismatic Castle a day ahead of schedule. Meaning they had extra time to set up all the classes, schedules, and rooming arrangements.

"Where's Luna?" 'Bee asked as he set up the final arrangements for the gala. He needed to invite important people, but he didn't want to invite some he had too.

"Shadow left a few days earlier than us, and she and Luna have been dealing with a minor turf war between two houses who both claim to have a certain patch of land. She should be back tomorrow. Hopefully before the schools arrive," another servant responded. "Airazor should be arriving with them."

"Ah," he said. "Knockout do you think we should invite the Vosians?"

"Hell no," he answered. "Not after the assassination attempt."

"Off the list," 'Bee smiled eagerly scratching out their name.

"My lords, as much as I like seeing you two working, it is late, you just arrived from the Academy in a total of just a day's ride, and you are greeting the Schools tomorrow," a servant said entering the room.

"I suppose you're right," 'Bee said setting down the clipboard.

"I'll finish it if you're so worried," she said.

"But—"

"No. Get to bed before I knock you two out myself; Ms. Airazor has given me permission to knock sense into you should the need arise," she threatened holding Airazor's stick—which both had come to fear in the past month—and the pair eagerly bolted.

'Bee groaned as sunlight entered his window. Opening an eye, he saw some servants opening the balcony curtains. Reluctantly sitting up he stretched and rubbed his head. On his night stand he saw that the things he'd been trying to complete last night were indeed finished. Sighing he got ready for the day; putting on the outfit he wore during the attempted assassination almost a month ago. He grabbed the papers as he went down to the dining hall for breakfast.

"Damn…"

"What?" Knockout asked.

"The Dean's dinner is still on unfortunately," he sighed rubbing his temples. The Dean's dinner was an event where all the students and facility of the Wizard school attend. And frankly he was not looking forward to it.

"Sir, they're here," a guard said.

"Thank you," he said getting up.

"'BEE!" Luna screamed tackling her brother. She was dressed in a still not as modest as he would like blue dress that was dark at top and faded as it went further down.

"Lu! Primus it's great to see you," he smiled hugging her tightly.

"You two can catch up later, we have a meeting!" Knockout snapped.

They walked upstairs onto the balcony, they found Barricade waiting there. "Good to see you," he nodded. The schools stood on wooden platforms, and looked up at them. "You're up."

"Welcome to the Capitol of Kaon. I'm pleased to see that you've all come for some of the real world training I'm offering to the schools. The schedules and classes have already been set up, and copies are being passed out by the servants," 'Bee announced. "I do expect you to be respectful to my staff. If I hear so much as one story of one being insulted or hit I _will_ ruin you. I do not care what goes on back in your country, but in mine that is not allowed! Wizards, you are not allowed to use your magic on each other or within my palace without teacher supervision. Break these rules, you're done. Captain."

"I am Barricade Converse. Most of you know me as a fellow student, but here I am the Captain of the Royal Guard. Warrior students, if you take one step out of line your career will be over! All students will follow your schedules and will only go into permitted rooms otherwise you will be kicked out. Dismissed."

"What's next?" 'Bee asked as they walked away.

"Your afternoon is free until this evening when you have the Dean's Dinner," Airazor answered.

"'Bee! Can we go horseback riding?!" Luna asked.

"Not in that dress you're not," he answered.

"I'll go get changed!"

"I'll meet you by the stables," 'Bee said as he turned away. As he entered the main hall he could see the students looking around in awe. He walked past all of them and out the doors. Going down the winding pathways he spotted a few predacons. Nightmare and Ghost ran over once they saw him. He picked up the bridles and attached them to the horses. Leading the pair out he tacked them up, once he was done he hung up the cloak and set his crown under it; no need to lose or ruin them while riding. Swinging up onto his horse he casually leaned against the saddle horn as Luna ran down. She was dressed in a basic pair of jeans, and a blue tank top.

"Let's ride!" she said swinging up and Ghost took off.

Bumblebee grinned as he kicked Nightmare into a gallop to fallow. They rode through the woods at breakneck speeds, jumping over fallen trees, splashing through the water. "Since when were you such a good rider?" he called.

"Since I got riding lessons so I could kick your sorry butt!" Luna retorted as Ghost came to a stop as they neared the geyser fields. In the middle of the fields stood a massive castle built of the same stone as Prismatic. "So that's Geyser Palace…how long have we been riding?"

"Don't know…but we should probably head back," he said turning Nightmare back.

"Race ya!" she said as she broke Ghost into a run.

"No fair! You're cheating!" he called as Nightmare chased after.

"I learned from the best didn't I?" Luna laughed as they rode back.

"I win!" 'Bee grinned as he pulled Nightmare to a stop.

"I will defeat you someday, weather it is on horseback or in battle," she declared dramatically.

They both laughed as they dismounted and put the horses away. 'Bee tossed on his cloak, and began looking for his crown. "Where is it?"

"Looking for this?" Luna asked holding it with a mischievous grin.

"Lu, give it back," he said holding out a hand.

"You'll have to take it from me," she snickered running up the paths.

"Oh is that how it is?" he asked chasing after. He chased her around the paths for several minutes before he grabbed her and took the crown back. "Nice try." Slinging her over his shoulder he went up to the palace.

"You're getting a kick out of humiliating me like this huh?" she asked.

"What gave you that idea?" he chuckled as he went inside.

"You're a jerk, you know that?" she said.

"Yep," he smiled.

"King Bumblebee Sparkfire Darkell and Princess Luna Spring Darkell! Where on Cybertron have you been! The Dean's Dinner starts in ten minutes!" Airazor scolded as she stormed towards them.

"Easy, we just went out for a ride," Luna shrugged.

The head servant roller her eyes. "I'm taking you to get dressed properly. Bumblebee go to the dinner; Luna will join you shortly."

Nodding Bumblebee made his way to the dining hall. Entering he saw that many were dressed in the finest clothes they had each bearing a symbol of their house. Above them hung the Crest of his own family. He spotted the Morgensterns with a few others near a corner of the room, he felt a familiar prickle go up his spine, and he glanced at Barricade who was standing guard in the room. He gave a responding nod and gave a motion to the other guards.

"You were almost late," Knockout said handing him a drink. Like usual it was a sweet tea, which he now knew was a favored Kaonian delicacy drink. His friend was dressed in a basic red dress shirt with violet embroidery, black pants, and his crest was a falcon.

"But I wasn't," he smiled.

"And neither am I," Luna said walking in in the same dress she was wearing earlier, except now she had jewels in her hair, a tiara on her head, and heavy looking bracelets and necklaces. She had her own drink and seemed rather nervous as her grip was nearly cracking the glass.

"Easy Lu," her brother reassured.

"Your Majesty?"

Turning around they saw a young girl with pale skin, hair dyed bright purple, and was dressed in an elegant violet gown that didn't leave much to the imagination. Her arms were covered in silver tattoos that reminded 'Bee a lot of the inscriptions on his cuffs before they were removed.

Noticing where they were staring, she blushed. "They're talismans and wards—to protect from hexes."

"You think someone's trying to hex you?" Knockout asked and she nodded.

"I'm Lady Glade Villers of Polyhex," she said with a curtsy.

"King Bumblebee. This is my Chief Advisor and Ambassador from the Clans Count Knockout Pax. And this is my sister, Princess Luna," he introduced.

"I know," she said looking him over. "I was just wondering if the rumors were true?"

"What rumors?" Luna asked.

"That you're a thief and murderer," she answered casually. There was no judgement in her tone, only curiosity. "They say you're a notorious criminal and tried to kill Lord Megatron. And they say your advisor is a spy."

"Who told you that!?" Luna demanded getting the attention of everyone in the room. Glade made a motion towards the Morgensterns and the girl gave them a glare that would send even Unicron the Destroyer running the other way. "And what do you think?"

"Well…you are Clan. And you two speak like you're from the streets despite the fact you're not dressed like it."

"Then should you be talking to us?" 'Bee said, though he had a slight growl in his voice. "Seems chancy."

"They don't think much of me either despite the fact my father's on our council. I'm the youngest to ever be included in her specialized classes," Glade answered.

"Special classes huh?"

She nodded. "She teaches the smart and powerful ones; like you," she said.

"What does she teach in them?"

"Forbidden magic."

Bumblebee chuckled. "Forbidden magic huh? From what I hear that already runs through in my blood, and I've already studied through many of my books concerning dark magic."

"Shut up before I do it for you Glade," an icy voice snapped. Turning they saw Midnight; a black gown fell to a pool around her feet, it was tightly form fitting, revealing almost as much—if not more—than Glade; her black hair was pulled back into a long braid, and she was covered in jewels.

"Make me!"

"Yes, please continue; this is getting interesting," 'Bee smiled sipping on his drink enjoying the argument in front of him.

"Don't listen to her. She doesn't know what she's talking about," Midnight said. "So…where are you sitting?"

"The King always sits at the head of the table, as long as the dinner is in his country. It does not matter who's hosting it," Knockout answered.

They took their seats, and 'Bee saw little cards around the other seats. Luna sat to his right, Knockout was next to her, sitting next to Soundwave—both looked very unhappy about the accommodations. Midnight sat at Bee's left. She was stiff staring anywhere but at the siblings. And Glade sat next to Midnight. Shadow sat at a violinist stand behind Luna a little ways playing, 'Bee could see the bulge of a knife in her boot and the shine of a few of the small throwing daggers about the size chopsticks in her bun.

The servers quickly put out bowls of soup, hopefully that wasn't supper. Thankfully, it wasn't. Dinner turned out to be steak, mashed potatoes, rolls and salad. They all seemed confused that there was not more than one fork, spoon, and knife. Which saved him a lot of embarrassment—it also helped that Glade was mouthing corrections to him.

"Just stop it!" Midnight snapped as Glade was about to say something to him.

"What?" she asked.

"You of all people shouldn't be offering corrections!" the other wizardess snarled. "You are the disaster here! Why are you even at the King's table?!"

"None of your business! Now how about—"

"Stay away from Darkell, or you'll be more a pariah than you are already!" Midnight threatened. By this point everyone stopped talking and they were staring at the ensuing argument, but failed to notice the curling steam starting to rolling the young king's fingers.

"ENOUGH!" Bumblebee exploded slamming his hand on the table."A tavern brawl is more peaceful than listening to y'all argue!"

"Know that from experience brother?" Luna teased. She had nothing to fear from her brother, despite how terrifying he appeared he would never hurt her. He gave her an unamused look, despite the slight amusement she could see in his eyes. He set his hand on his temples and took slow breaths to control the raging power coursing through him.

Midnight slid her chair back and stood up. "My apologizes My King. If you'll excuse me, I don't feel well," she said leaving the room.

Thankfully by that point the dinner was over and everyone began leaving for their rooms. "By Unicron, we have to do _that_ every month?!" 'Bee growled as they walked along the wooden paths outside.

"Dude! Midnight Morgenstern and Glade Villers were fighting over you!" Knockout said shaking his shoulder. The siblings glared at him, and he shrugged. "Don't deny it."

"Face it, the Morgensterns just want to isolate us. Make us easier to pick off," Luna growled.

"Or maybe she just wants the King of Kaon to herself," Knockout continued with a grin.

"Wonder what goes on in that secret class Glade mentioned?" Luna asked changing the subject.

A cracking sound reached their ears and the wood started to break under them, the tendrils of magic could be seen breaking apart the wood. Whistling loudly, three predacons ran out of the forest and allowed them to hop on.

"You're Highness!" Barricade called as he and the guards ran over. "Are you alright?"

They hopped off and stepped onto the safe platforms. "Yea, someone cast a spell to break the boards," Knockout said as he got off the predacon.

"Did you see who?" Barricade asked as he helped Luna down.

"No," 'Bee growled as he gently pet the massive creature. Sighing he pat the gentle carnivore, who nudged him and then ran off. "Guess it's safe to say we should head inside now."


	11. A Guard's Work

Chapter 11

 **A/N: I don't own TFP or the Seven Realms Series.**

Smokescreen didn't really believe what she told him about Cuffs, he even searched the Warrior school roster and found nothing. Which means she got the last laugh when they saw him when they arrived at the Kaonian royal palace—one of four it turns out due to Omega Supreme rambling on about the Kaonian military structure as they rode through the forest. She had to admit the Prismatic Castle was one of the most beautiful places she'd ever seen as they went up the wooden walkways.

"That Barricade?" Moonrose asked as she looked up onto a balcony. She'd only seen the Corporal a few times since he'd arrived at the Academy. They watched as Omega Supreme scolded him and his comrades, but once Barricade told him something the teacher looked shocked and gave a salute and congratulated him. What was scary was that he had a huge grin on his face.

"Yea it is," Smokescreen said. "What's he doing up there?"

At that moment they saw Cade stiffen as if he was coming to attention. "Guess we're about to find out," she said.

At that moment Bumblebee stepped onto the balcony, shocking both of them. A blue-violet glow surrounded his body and…he looked like royalty; a crown adorned his head, however, the clothes looked actually very similar to his old ones. "Welcome to the Capitol of Kaon. I'm pleased to see that y'a'll've come for some of the real world training I'm offering to the schools. The schedules and classes have already been set up, and copies are being passed out by the servants," 'Bee announced his eyes glowed a violet color. And something told Rose that a threat was about to come out of him. "I do expect you to be respectful to my staff. If I hear so much as one story of one being insulted or hit I _will_ ruin you. I do not care what goes on back in your country, but in mine that is not allowed! Wizards, you are not allowed to use your magic on each other or within my palace without teacher supervision. Break these rules, you're done. Captain."

Barricade stepped forwards and glared down at all the students. "I am Barricade Converse. Most of you know me as a fellow student, but here I am the Captain of the Royal Guard. Warrior students, if you take one step out of line your career will be over! All students will follow your schedules and will only go into permitted rooms otherwise you will be kicked out. Dismissed."

The students walked into the grand castle, and Moonrose had to admit, it put her own palace to shame. Smokescreen started clapping, she turned to see Barricade walking over. "Good to see you again _Captain_ Converse," he grinned hugging his friend. "When were you planning on telling us?"

"I just told you," he grinned. "Good to see you again Misty."

"Likewise Captain," she smiled at how elated he seemed.

"When did it happen?" Smokescreen asked.

"A little after we arrived in Crystal City. He just decided to promote me," the Kaonian teen shrugged. "I have to admit I was a little shocked at first."

"You weren't the only one," Omega Supreme said walking up and patting him on the back. "The youngest to become Captain in Academy history. As wall as the first ever non-wizard Captain the Kaonian Royal Guard has ever had."

"Yes, well, while I'm running the guard I'll still be attending classes, just don't be surprised if I run out for no reason," he laughed.

"Well the students will be spending a lot of time under your tyranny," the Dean laughed as he walked away.

"Where are we staying?" Smokescreen asked.

"The barracks; they're separated by gender if you're wondering," he smiled. "And while y'all are freezing your afts off there, Sides, Sunny, and I get warm beds just a few rooms away from the Chief Advisor."

"Why not the Princess or the King?" Ironhide asked.

"The King is more than capable than defending himself, just ask Dead End."

"The assassin?! The one who's in the same league as Lockdown!" Chromia gasped.

"He took him on and won," the young Captain said shaking his head. "And he didn't use any magic. Just used a battle staff, a cloak, a few throwing knives, and skills he no doubt learned before we found him…he wasn't exactly the world's perfect person if you know what I mean."

"And the princess?" Moonrose asked.

"She has a person body guard who was the King's right hand when he ran the streets. She's almost as dangerous as he is, and she's actually his personal assassin," he said. "I'm only telling you this because I trust you, but if you tell anyone you will be executed for treason."

"Noted," they all said.

"The barracks are that way, just ask some of the other guards if you get lost," he said walking off.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"His Majesty has a dinner this evening."

"One he has to attend but doesn't want to," Moonrose said.

"You hit the nail on the head," he laughed giving her a wink. "It's almost like you've done this before."

"Well my father is a Duke," she replied. "So how badly does he not want to go?"

"He said—and I quote—'I would rather come face to face with the Chaos Bringer when he is pissed off beyond all reason than go to that slagging, Primus damned dinner,'" Barricade said. "Which considering the origin of wizardry he is not far off."

"Origin of wizardry?" Smokescreen asked.

The Captain just smiled. "Unfortunately Corporal you have to wait. One of the classes is in fact the origin of magic. Mostly because we can't understand the uses of wizardry in war without understanding the origins; it's a co-ed class for wizards and warriors," he explained walking away. "Now go to bed! You'll be up before dawn tomorrow."

And was Barricade right. He came down to the barracks fully dressed in his black and white armor, he turned on the lights blinding everyone, and he was shouting. "ALRIGHT EVERYONE! RISE AND SHINE! WE'VE GOT TWO HOURS BEFORE THE SUN RISES! THAT SHOULD BE MORE THAN ENOUGH TIME FOR YOU TO GET IN YOUR ARMOR!"

"We don't have any armor," one girl said.

"Look in the drawer at the end of your bed," Sideswipe said.

"All the boys awake?" Barricade asked. The red-head just grinned and Sunstreaker strutted in with a sly smirk. "What did you two do…wait…I don't even want to know."

Going to the end of her bed, Moonrose stared at the blue armor adorned with thin red stripes. Below the pieces she saw the black under armor. The men left, leaving all the women to get dressed. Slipping into the custom armor she found her battle staff, and sword. Her question of where they even got the measurements was beyond her; and frankly, she didn't want to know.

First day of the royal guard was hell to put it straight. The twins led them on a morning run through the woods—which she had to add was absolutely terrifying. Several predacons almost ate the Alliance kids—apparently they taste good. And almost half the group slipped into the boiling mud springs—which also had predacons—luckily the armor was resistant to extreme heat and cold. They ran for an hour straight, then went through some of the most grueling battle training she'd ever experienced. It made the ones at the school seem easy. Turns out they mix up the trainees and pair them up with the normal guards—both wizard and non-wizard.

Moonrose had the unfortunate luck of being paired with a wizard guard. Who then proceeded to wipe the floor with her. Moonrose did manage to land a few blows in with her staff, but her ass was still whooped. She ended up going to class with bruises, scrapes, and a few burns.

And her first class, happened to be her least favorite class first; history. Her history teacher was a glitch! He was Tarnian, and he made his opinion on women very clear. He believed that they should be in other classes, no matter how often he got slapped by the Kaonian girls—especially when actual guards usually tended to beat him within an inch of his life—he still made his opinion very clear. And it was hard not to throttle him, especially when he was spouting misinformation. It suited him that his name was Tourant.

"Even though they are fabulously rich, the northern savages wear their wealth like jewelry. They fight nude save for golden collars and bracelets they wear," Tourant looked at her with a sick grin. "Brooks, you're a half-blood mutt. Tell us, do you go into battle naked?"

Moonrose bit her cheek, and she saw Princess Luna—whom had been listening in for the past half-hour—scowling at the teacher, and Shadow was beginning to smirk and twirling a knife beside her. "Actually if you think about it sir, you'd realize that can't be true because the mountains are colder than the valley in the summer, and it's even colder in winter. If anyone was stupid enough to get completely unclothed for anything other than a bath would be uncomfortable in the summer, and would freeze to death in the winter."

"They're accustomed to cold, they don't even feel it," he replied.

"Yes, they're accustomed to it. More so than others. But they wear furs and woven fabrics because even they too have their limits," she said standing tall. "And yes they wear jewelry because they are some of the best metalsmiths on Cybertron."

"Some say they grow fur in winter like animals. Guess that's why they're called the wolf queens," Tourant sneered. "Is that true?"

"No it's not!" Luna snapped stepping forwards. "Count Knockout Pax, Chief Advisor to the King happens to be Clan, my brother was fostered up in the Clans for years, and even I joined him a few times. They happen to be _fully_ clothed and some of the most civilized people I know." She looked him over, a look of disgust marring her beautiful face. "More so than you."

"Please, the lines of Iacon and Kaon come from dark magic. The witch queens bewitch men into letting them rule, and your line is one full of demons! The Fallen, Thanatos Darkell-Prime, Ravenna Darkell, and the _Demon_ King himself. They say he made a deal with Unicron to get his powers," he snapped, shaking in rage at her.

"That's why when I become a missionary we'll be teaching you monsters how to be civil," a dictate student from Gygax sneered.

Luna burst into laughter. "My brother banned you missionaries after one attacked him and Knockout with a broom," she chuckled. "I'd love to see you change his mind!"

"I bet ten gold pieces he'll throw him into the hot springs," Shadow said as she walked around the teacher with a sneer. It was then Moonrose and Smokescreen noticed how inappropriately dressed she was. Her black gown fell to her ankles, but it had wide slits going up to her upper thighs with a deep v-cut chest exposing a bit too much cleavage in her opinion, there were also two knives strapped to her thighs, black gloves went up to her elbows, and she had black, knee-high boots.

"Eh, he'll feed him to Ira and Frost," she replied.

"Why you—!" he snarled raising a hand getting ready to slap them.

"Tourant!" Omega Supreme snapped from where he was watching in the back of the room. The man froze, and slowly looked up towards the enraged Dean. "Touch them, and I will let the King torture you to his heart's content without a word of protest. Now, who all has been to nations with the Clans and wizards?" Moonrose, Smokescreen, and a few others, including Shadow and the Princess stood up. "And is any of what Tourant is saying is true?"

"No."

"Well then, we have our answer. Master Tourant, please do refrain from speaking about myth in these classes. And that goes for all you cadets. Learn from your peers, those who rely on fact: succeed. Those who rely on myth: fail," he continued.

"Is it true though? Did the Demon King really make a deal with the Chaos Bringer?" one kid asked.

"It's not my place to answer that," he said leaving the room.

Over the next few days she continued to see Supreme watch the classes. He'd show up intermittently, and see what he wanted to see before leaving.

Her skills in combat and general training were improving as well. She lasted a whole minute against Barricade, first week she only made it five seconds. She also learned how much Smokescreen's family has been involved in the military. His earliest known ancestor, Beta Magnus created battle strategies used to this day during the Grand Rebellion and actually fought alongside Kaon's first king, Daemon Darkell aka the Demon King. Duststorm Magnus designed the modern double-edged sword. And Bane Magnus came up with a use for mounted horsemen after cavalry had fallen into disuse.

He continued to teach her how to fight with the staff, while managing the leadership role that the Captain trusted him with during his time at the palace. "So why's Supreme been watching me so much?" she asked as they headed to their posts.

"He knows who you are," Smokescreen answered flatly. "He wants to see how you're doing. And before you panic; he needed to know so I could convince him to let you stay where I could keep an eye on you. The only reason I'm not worried here, is because you're literally rooming with thirty other girls, and guards watching every hall."

"Does the King know?"

"No, Barricade is rather reluctant about keeping him in the dark about it, but agreed that it would help prevent another war," he sighed. "But I fear your cousin and Airazor will start getting suspicious soon."


	12. Possible Allies

Chapter 12

 **A/N: I just own the plot changes and OCs.**

Turns out running an entire country, along with doing classes was a lot harder than Bumblebee thought it'd be. He fell behind in some, and had to deal with the Morgensterns and Bayerns in most of them. He and Knockout found the healing class to be fairly useless; both had been trained by Cybertron's most renowned healer after all.

"Gifted healers take on illnesses and injuries of their patients. It involves a considerable amount of pain, and power," the teacher lectured. "But strategies have been invented to minimize damage and lengthen the life-span of gifted healers." Most of the students dozed as he continued to ramble.

'Bee actually used the classes that failed to grab his attention to look over details about his upcoming party, the winter gala coming up after that, finances, laws he had to approve, meetings to plan, and all the other fun scrap he had to deal with. Mostly during his magical objects class. As the teacher rambled on he continued working though the teacher's constant shouting. He was making a mental note to get earmuffs. Cadent's offer was looking more and more appealing every day.

"How are you interested in this?" 'Bee yawned as he looking over a law regarding the refugees from Vos. "I can barely stay awake; seriously, politics is more interesting. There's too much to learn, but nothing practical."

"You know you're talking to the guy who still wants to be a Striker silversmith, right? And besides, here it's actually a very successful business," his friend replied.

Shadow walked into the room, her black slitted dress making the teacher balk in his speech. "My King," she said motioning outside.

Standing up, he went into the hall. "Where's Luna?"

"With the Captain," she replied. "There was an incident in one of the other classes today."

Bumblebee immediately felt sick at the statement. "Is she alright?! Is she hurt?!" he grasped Shadow's shoulders, his fear evident in his gaze.

"No…but one teacher almost hit us, he's from the Alliance," she said.

"WHAT?!" he shouted, and those in the classroom jumped as they felt the power wave. "WHO IS HE?!"

Shadow grinned, she was hoping she'd get a chance to cause some pain. "Tourant."

"Shadow, show him what happens to those who dare threaten my family. I'll deal with the other portions of his punishment myself," he snarled walking back in the room.

"Of course Your Majesty," she smiled sinisterly as she strutted off towards his classroom.

As the class ended 'Bee felt a pull from his core towards somewhere, he felt it earlier that morning, but as they day continued to progress it had only gotten stronger and more persistent. At this rate, he wouldn't be able to focus in the next class. "Where you going?" Knockout asked.

"There's something I want to check out," he replied.

"Want me to accompany you?"

"No…something tells me that I need to go alone," 'Bee said. Once he got out the door, he ran down the paths towards the stables. Grabbing Nightmare, he tossed the cloak and crown aside and they thundered into the woods. At this point the feeling was getting stronger, and he had no idea where he was going. Coming to a stop outside of a cave, he dismounted and went inside. He made his way through the gigantic cave system as if it was a second nature. Scaling a massive cliff, he squeezed through a small passage, and ended up in a cavern. Glowing moss and vines covered the walls, roof, stalactites, and stalagmites. There was a large pool, with the same blue glow as the rest of the room at the bottom.

He didn't know why, but the cavern felt really familiar, he could feel the raw magical energy flowing here. And it was proven when he saw how his eyes were violet, and a glow fallowed his blood vessels in the crystal clear pool. He didn't know why, but the place felt familiar, like he'd been there before, even though he knew he never had. Lying back he gazed up at the glowing moss patterns on the roof, reminding him closely of the stars.

Before he could even cry out, pain erupted throughout his back, shoving him into darkness.

"'Bee?"

"Bumblebee?"

"YOUR HIGHNESS!"

'Bee shot up from where he was lying, slamming his forehead into Barricade's. Both groaned, rubbing their heads. "What happened?"

"You tell me?" the Captain groaned. "First you run off into the forest as if Unicron was after you. Then I find you unconscious in the Dark Heart Caverns!"

"Wish I knew. I felt as if something was drawing me here. I came down here where it felt the strongest, and the rest is a blur," he said slowly rising to his feet, only to gasp and clutch his chest.

Barricade rushed over, despite his own dizziness. "Let me see," he commanded. Removing the shirt, he gaped at the markings covering his body. Black stripes started just on either side of his spine, spiking out across his shoulders, neck, and back. One large one went right down the middle of his back, and right between the shoulder blades was the crest of the royal family. "Whoa…"

"What is it?" 'Bee asked.

"You developed your markings," he replied grimly. "Cursed only get them when the need of their full power is becoming great. Megatronus got them right before the war began. Ravenna got hers right before the Cataclysm. Thanatos got them just before the Rising. Daemon, however got them right away. The markings vary from cursed to cursed."

"And how do they change?" Bumblebee asked.

"Well, Daemon had them covering a majority of his body—there wasn't a single limb that wasn't free from them—besides his head, that was unaffected. Thanatos had them covering his chest. Ravenna has them on her arms and shoulders. And Megatronus developed them across his torso and shoulders," Barricade explained with remarkable detail.

"How do you know this?"

He sheepishly rubbed his head. "My many-greats-grandfather Steelheart was Daemon's closest friend. He actually found him after…after he got his powers…in this very cave…weird huh?"

"Yea…almost as if history is repeating itself," 'Bee sighed.

"If it was you would've encountered Unicron," Cade snorted, and 'Bee just gave a sheepish smile. "Wait…you didn't meet Unicron right?"

He nervously rubbed the back of his head. "And if I said I did?" Bumblebee asked and Barricade fainted. "Cade?" Holding out a hand he pulled a floating orb out of the pool, and dumped it onto his Captain.

Cade cried out as he was rudely awakened, looking up, he saw his irritated king looming over him. "Sorry," he said getting up. "T-This is just insane…what did he want with you?"

"Relax, I didn't meet him, I just wanted to see your reaction," 'Bee explained with a smirk. "One word: priceless."

"Asshole," the young Captain muttered. Handing him back the shirt, they made their way out of the cave system and back towards the palace. "Don't you have a meeting with Arachnid Queens this afternoon?"

"Damn! Forgot about that," 'Bee grumbled as they walked up the wooden paths.

Spotting something, Barricade yanked 'Bee back, as a magic blast shot past where he was standing a mere moment before. The other guards saw what happened and ran over, holding their weapons, and pushing past the stunned students who witnessed the event. "My King! Are you alright?!"

"Fine, thank you Barricade," Bumblebee said. "This is turning out to be quite an eventful day."

"I want every guard on alert. Interrogate the Morgensterns, and anyone allied to them. I do not care what methods you use. And check the Alliancers just in case. My father got a report that they've been using Wizard Cuffs," the Captain commanded

"Yes sir!" they said running off.

"Your Highness, for now I must insist that you have a guard with you at all times," Barricade said.

Bumblebee sighed, as much as he hated to admit it, his Captain was right. "Fine," he said shocking his companion at how easily the stubborn young king gave in. "But I don't need an escort inside my own palace." And there was the stubbornness. "There are already guards posted in every corridor."

"I can agree to that, but at least allow me to escort you to your meeting," the Captain insisted.

Nodding the pair made their way inside and up to one of the upper floors to the King's office. Opening the door they found that the dean was already waiting for the young monarch. "Was I early for our meeting My Lord?" she asked.

"No, I lost track of time meditating in the Dark Heart Caverns," he lied and she looked at him in shock.

"The origin place of wizardry," Arachnid said eyeing him. "What summoned you?"

"Magic," he smirked sitting down in the chair behind his desk. "Though I take the origins of our power is not your reasoning for our meeting?"

"Ah, yes. As promised, I looked into your background; seems the rumors are true: you do come from the streets of Iacon. You're a known criminal—thief, blackmailer, murderer. The queen has put a price on your head for trying to kill the High Wizard."

"Can't be the first criminal here. Considering the Morgensterns are here I thought they got extra credit," he sneered.

"Did you really try to kill Lord Megatron Morgenstern?" she asked.

"So he still lives. Pity, I hoped that stab wound would've killed him," 'Bee said leaning his head against his hand. "I guess next time I'll have to aim better."

"You have no remorse," she chuckled.

"No, I don't," he answered honestly. "But you and I both know that my past is not the main subject of your request to meet with me?"

"You certainly don't beat around the bush. I'd like to discuss an opportunity with you, My King," she smiled.

"I'm listening."

"I'm certain you know of how the political situation of Iacon is becoming unstable. The truce between the Wolf Queens, the Clans, and the Wizard Council is starting to unravel. Wizards from there are prisoners of the results of an event that might've never even occurred."

"You mean the Breaking?"

"There are limits on items on magic and political restrictions for wizards there. It makes them weak, too weak to defend themselves. Many believe the wars in Vos will spread to here and Iacon. And the Academy does not have the protective mountains protecting Iacon and parts of Kaon, nor the other harsh environments your country possesses."

"And what does Iacon's problems have to do with me and my country?"

"The people of Iacon need to be persuaded to see reason. They have to see wizards like you are needed in the future," she stated.

"Like me?"

"Those who are willing to spill blood if the need calls for it," she smiled.

"So you're looking for an assassin," he smiled. "Well as you can see I'm not in that line of work anymore as I have a country to run. However, I do have a rather experienced assassin in my dungeons if you're interested. I've been thinking of enlisting him into my personal services. Just so you know, if you do take Dead End, he will answer to me first and foremost."

"Of course; and on another note I would like you to join a select few of very talented students. I provide them with instruction going beyond the normal curriculum and show them magical tools. Most are actually planning to join your army. It consists of fourth years, proficients, and masters. It's an unusual opportunity for a first year. But considering your bloodline I'm not surprised."

"Any other first years?"

"The Morgensterns."

Bumblebee drew a breath through his teeth. "That's a deal breaker."

"Your Highness, hear me out. Wizard politics are complicated; and we share common goals such as lifted restrictions on our people and keeping the fanatics in the Alliance out. But we do not agree on who should be High Wizard, who'll run the council, and who controls the queen. However, you should know that the High Wizard and I are not allies. I actually intend to bring him down."

'Bee raised an eyebrow at that in surprise. "Why teach Midnight and Soundwave if you're at odds with their father?"

"Megatron insisted. He most likely sent them to keep an eye on me," she chuckled. "Besides an army is needed so sometimes interests must clash."

"For the greater good of wizard kind you mean?" he said.

"If you don't cooperate I could have you expelled," Arachnid said before she was greeted by a set of cold, violet eyes.

"And I could have you booted as dean and could completely ruin your reputation of even daring to threaten me," he said coldly standing up and gazing out the window. "I will join your private course only because of the fact it suits my interests. But if you dare try anything like this again and you will get a visit from my personal assassin. Or I'll kill you myself, depends on my mood really."

Arachnid gulped as she watched him turn back towards her twirling a knife. "The meetings are at seven on Wednesdays."

"Thank you, now get out my office."

 **A/N: sorry I haven't updated anything in like forever! My life has just been going psychotic lately between work and sports and tests and life I don't have as much free time as I would like. Not to mention when I get on one story another idea gets in my head and won't leave me alone till I get it down! Ok, done with my rant, so just expect updates on any story to sporadic and random, and some chapters may seem rushed since I have writers block for a few stories and I need to finish them.**


	13. Meeting in the Shadows

Chapter 13

 **A/N: I just own the plot changes and my OCs.**

"Dude you alright?" Knockout asked as he stormed into his office. "I heard about the assassination attempt."

"I'm alright, Captain Converse is stepping up my security if it makes you feel better," he said reading through more paperwork. "I've decided to meet Cadent in the Shadow Zone."

"Did Unicron fry your brain?" he asked.

"Look, I refuse to roll over and be killed by those Morgenstern bastards," he growled. "And before you say it, this is just like a gang war, even if you don't know it. In politics you just need to be more discrete about it."

"Well, if you insist on going I'm going with."

"Cadent said to come alone," 'Bee stated.

"Well I need to watch your back."

"He may not even show, it's been a month after all."

"Let's hope he doesn't," Knockout nodded.

It was about 9:15 when the pair met entered the library. Surprisingly there were still students studying inside at some of the tables and plush couches. "So I'm planning on going in to the Dark Heart Caverns. Hopefully he'll find me there, come in after me if I start taking too long," 'Bee whispered as they walked past students sharing books so rare and old they couldn't be found anywhere else; rare enough that guards were stationed in several places throughout the library to keep an eye on the texts and there were spells to ensure that only a member of the royal family could remove them from the library. And even then, some were locked away in secure chains that only could be opened by the current king's or queen's very blood.

Looking towards the fire they saw Soundwave, Midnight, and the Bayern twins sitting by the fire with books and papers stacked around them. Soundwave was reading through an old scroll taking notes in a fancy notebook, while his sister was reading through an old journal. Skyquake was twirling his pen as his twin took notes, upon seeing the young ruler he dropped his pen and nudged the other set of twins. Soundwave looked like he was about to snap at his companion, but stopped at the sight of the King and his Chief Advisor.

"How are you doing Darkell? I heard about the attempted assassination," Soundwave mocked.

"Are you taking credit?" Knockout snarled. "And I do recall Morgenstern that you're supposed to refer to His Majesty by his title! Or did it just slip your feeble mind?"

"You dare insult me Pax!" Soundwave snarled shooting to his feet.

"That's Lord Pax to you Soundwave," 'Bee warned. "He is my advisor, best friend, and has the authority to execute you. I'd play nice if I were you, because I sure as hell wouldn't stop him if he decided to kill you; in fact I'd reward him. So do watch whose toes you step on here." Shouldering past them he went over to one of chained walls, he took a knife, slicing his hand, and placed his hand on the lock. The enchantment unlocked and he pulled out one of the dark magic books. "You want one KO?"

"You got one on ancient magic runes?" he asked sitting down.

"I got battle, physical enhancements, healing, and dark runes," 'Bee said looking through.

"Give me the enhancements," Knockout said sitting down.

Grabbing the book, he tossed it over and resealed the chains. Sitting down next to Knockout he opened his book and reading through their books, which he knew that Soundwave and his friends were eying jealously. However, he caught Midnight several times eyeing not the book, but him. Eventually he put away the dark magic book and pulled out a journal on the Shadow Zone written by Daemon himself and had pages added to by his descendants.

It was eleven when Soundwave and his friends started to gather their things. "Leave the books," Bumblebee said not even looking up. The young heir growled and put away the ancient texts, before grabbing his stuff and leaving with the others. "I supposed we should retreat to…where did we decided? My quarters or my office?"

"I'd say your quarters because no one can interrupt us trying to reach the Shadows," his advisor reminded.

The pair got up and took the rare books with them. They saw Soundwave and the Bayern twins turn around to look as they came out of the library. "Thought you weren't allowed to take books?" Dreadwing sneered.

"I am if it's my palace," 'Bee reminded before turning to a guard he snapped his fingers and pointed at him. "Make sure these three get back to their assigned quarters."

"Yes My Lord," the guard said nudging his wizard buddy. Smart man.

Going into the private wings, the duo relaxed as the worry of the Morgensterns or any of their allies attacking them. Getting into his chambers, 'Bee locked the door, discarded his shoes, crown, cloak, jewels, and shirt before flopping down onto his bed. Knockout said down in a plush reading chair watching the young leader run his hand over the pitch-black predacon that had curled up next to him as well as the tiny, glowing one that had crawled in through the balcony doors some point earlier in the day.

"How long should I wait?" Knockout asked as the tiny one flew over to him and curled up on his shoulder.

"About half an hour," his friend responded.

"That's too long!" he objected.

"I either do this or I end up dead," Bumblebee reminded. "I have too much to learn in not nearly enough time. I have enough faith in you to pull me back. And if you need to, to go get one of the wizard guards if you're unable to." Leaning back in his bed he placed a hand on his amulet and darkness quickly overtook his vision. The eerie blue glow of the deep caverns finally broke through the oppressing darkness. Surprisingly a minute later Cadent emerged from the shadows.

"Finally, I was beginning to worry," he said.

"Look, I'm just here to hear you out. I'm not making any promises," 'Bee stated.

"You're one of those straight to the point people. Well I promise that once you see the potential for…what in the name of Unicron are you wearing?" Looking down he saw he was in his old, dirty, ragged clothes from the time he ran the street. "Try this…" he waved his hand and a set of clothes very similar to the thousand-year-old suit Airazor laid out for him on the first day appeared.

"Get these off or I'm outta here!"

Just like that the suit was gone and replaced by the outfit he'd become quite accustomed too over the past month, minus the crown. "You should dress as what you aspire to be," Cadent said. "…I was going to mess with it more, but this outfit is suitable. Perhaps now you could tell me your name?"

"Bumblebee," he said curtly. Surprisingly Cadent didn't ask about his last name. "Where do you come from? You sound like you're from central Kaon, but I ain't seen ya around campus."

"Did it not occur to you I could be wearing a disguise? In case you decide to betray me," he growled.

Bumblebee narrowed his eyes, almost everyone on campus knew of him since he drug them all to his palace. He was most definitely not a member of the school, but for now, he'd play along. "You said you could teach me magic?"

"Yes, I can teach you magic that would allow you to surpass every other wizard on Cybertron," he smiled.

"So what's the catch?"

"Smart lad. I want to invest my time in someone who'd have full use of what I can offer," Cadent started. "And if we are to be allies, I expect improvement in every aspect of your life—speech, behavior, I can live with the clothes."

"You want me to become a fragging blueblood," he growled. He may've been King, but he was not going to turn into one of _them_.

"I don't want to waste what limited time we have here in the Shadows on manners, perhaps you could have someone else teach you?"

"Look, I'm already short on time on learning things that I need to learn. So I don't have time for manners classes," he snarled at the man, a bit of his old street accent slipping through.

"Don't underestimate the Morgensterns. You've only gotten away so far because you're lucky," Cadent hissed in his face. "But they'll obliterate you if you don't meet them at their level. That's not just in magic, but in politics and social life as well."

"Why do you care if they kill me?"

"I have a grudge against the Titianus House," he said gazing into the pool. "They destroyed everything I loved!"

"Guess we got something in common then," 'Bee grumbled. "Fine, I'll get a tutor. But my lessons cannot wait till I learn to be 'proper.' They've already tried to get me a few times now. Lucky for me I have guards, friends, and a few other resources at my disposal."

Cadent's eyes went wide at that. "Very well…I will show you a charm that'll destroy them and never leave a trace to connect it to you."

"As appealing as that is, their deaths here could start another Thousand-Year-War between Iacon and Kaon. And that's the last thing I need on my plate. Besides they aren't worth the effort. Killing them is a sign of respect, means they're important enough to chat with. A better way is humiliation, make them look like absolute fools. Let them know the cost of coming after you is their reputation," Bumblebee smiled. "I've already threatened Primus knows how many people with the loss of their reputation and they've backed off every time." Cadent blinked in surprise at his little speech. "Furthermore, if I wanted to kill them I would've done that by now; silencing people is actually something I excel at. This way I can get on with my business."

"Which is…?"

"My business," he said narrowing his eyes. "What I want is something to scare them, something that hasn't been seen in a long time, something that can't be linked to me." The man looked at him contemplatively. "Don't hurt yourself thinking, now. I also want spell to keep people out of my stuff. I don't want it to kill anyone."

"Do you want to exclude specific people or everyone but you?"

"Specific people," he said. "I also need to be able to get around any protective charms they've laid down."

Cadent nodded, stretching out his hand a line of spells appeared on the walls of the cave. "The first one is the protective spell, speak it at all the entrances to your rooms—doors and windows. Anchor it to your enemies by using their hair, blood, or flesh. It will also mark them if they've tried to cross through the barrier."

"Mark them? How?"

"Boils and rashes," he replied. "The second line of spells is the best for disabling protection charms, you don't need to know which one they used."

"I'm taking a very big risk here, if I get caught snooping around their room, because your spell doesn't work, I'm going to be in a serious world of trouble," 'Bee said crossing his arms. "I want to see you do magic in the real world."

Cadent was quiet for a minute. "Very well, we'll have to leave the Shadow Zone," he said. Walking over to 'Bee, he backed up, but the elder wizard kept coming till he seemed to slide into him. _"_ _Now, speak the charm to close the portal."_

Ignoring the icy chill spreading throughout his body, he spoke the charm and exited the Shadows.

Knockout jumped when 'Bee sat up. "'Bee, what happened? Why are you back so soon?"

 _"_ _This spell required very little power; use the same anchor charm with it as well."_

Gulping, 'Bee allowed the elder wizard to do the spell through him, and for a moment, nothing happened. Then they heard a sound, like thousands of tiny movements all around them. Rat and mice poured out of every crevice and crack, rushing towards them like a grey sea. Hearing flapping from the ceiling they saw bats flying around the room.

Knockout grabbed a torch and swung it in an arc, forcing the rodents back. Alighting his hands in flame, 'Bee was very grateful to live in a palace of stone. Firing down at the rats attempting to crawl on his leg, he spun in a circle, creating a ring of fire around them.

 _"_ _Creative, now, make them go away."_ Doing the next spell, the rodents stopped coming and the current ones crumbled to dust. _"_ _Good, meet me again same time tomorrow night, and make sure to build up lots of power, we have a lot of work to do."_

And just like that the second presence in his head was gone, leaving 'Bee with a roaring headache.

"Bumblebee, what the hell was that?" Knockout asked.

Wiping the sweat from his brow, 'Bee began laughing. "I think I found a way to solve a few of our problems."

 **A/N: alright, I know this is not my best chapter, but hey, I got it out!**


	14. Information and Threats

Chapter 14

 **A/N: next chapter, as usual, I don't own TFP or the Seven Realms series**

Normally at the Academy the Dean's advanced class would meet in her office, however, the Prismatic Castle was not anywhere near that.

Bumblebee made a point to arrive early to the meeting place, his own throne room. Sitting on the dark throne he watched patiently.

Surprisingly Afterburner was the next to arrive, it struck the young king that he and the dean didn't like each other. Observing the man as he sat at the table based at the foot of the steps to his throne he shrugged, his family probably wanted dirt on the dean like the Morgensterns did.

Next to enter was the proficient that greeted him upon his arrival, he scrambled around setting out papers, writing utensils, and books.

Glade was the next to walk in, taking a seat next to Afterburner. She was soon followed by the Morgenstern twins and Arachnid, Soundwave glared at him as he took his seat while Midnight looked him over in a way that made goosebumps crawl up his arms.

The Dean gave the young man on the throne a bow, before she took her place at the head of the table opposing him. "Good evening," she greeted, "as you can see, I've invited King Bumblebee to join our gatherings. Although he is a first year, he brings a special range of skills to share with us. My King, I'm certain you have been acquainted with everyone here."

"Mostly," he replied putting his chin in his hand.

"Each week one of our members presents a topic in advanced magic and leads he others through practical demonstration, if possible. Naturally some types are too dangerous to be practiced safely, and others cannot be done because the tools are lost or the royal family keeps them up their own sleeves for later use. Others are forbidden by the Healing, which is why anything discussed in this circle must stay secret."

Bumblebee's mouth twitched in amusement, wonder what would happen if the dean found out he had a close alliance with the Clans. "Last I checked the Healing had no effect on Kaon," he stated putting one leg up on his other leg.

"That is true sir, however, your family has kept many practices close to themselves, practices forbidden to any outside the blood or given specific permission by the current ruler," she explained. "So the question is: what will we expect you to contribute to our series?"

"Not like you can just kick me out, my country, my rules," he quipped and she flinched. With a soft laugh he leaned back. "I suppose you want my talents in reaching the Shadow Zone?"

"Yes, indeed," she nodded. "Now, let us continue our discussion from last time, Brawl."

The proficient nodded and stood up. "As most you know, I've been researching the Armory of the Gifted Kings."

Bumblebee perked up. "Armory of the Gifted Kings?"

"It actually belongs to you My Lord, the Darkell family accumulated a vast collection of magical pieces and weapons, it disappeared around the time of the Breaking. It's possible that the weapons were destroyed by the Clans, or that other houses," the wizard tossed a glance at the Morgensterns, "raided it stealing the most powerful pieces for themselves. However, that is unlikely due to the fact only Darkells know how to reach it."

All eyes turned to the shadowed figure on the black and red throne with deep violet curtains hanging behind it. Bumblebee shrugged. "This is the first I've heard of it."

Brawl nodded. "Well, due to evidence I've collected, I have to say that the armory did exist at one time. The only real question is if it still does exist and if it can be found? In the reign of King Megatronus Kaon spanned over much of Iacon's mountains, but while at the time it did not possess the northern desert, it was a known fact Kaon did maintain a powerful military presence there. It could even be located deep in the mythical Dark Heart Caverns, which is rumored to be the origin of wizardry itself when the Demon King made a deal with Unicron. However, I can't be sure till I do further digging a lot of the old Morgenstern Library was transferred to the Academy before the Breaking and a large portion of the texts here predate it as well."

Glancing to a servant with a notepad beside him, Bee nodded and she swiftly started writing.

"Thank you Brawl, now Glade will inform us on her research of magical possession."

She nodded and stood up, holding a stack of papers. "Magical possession was first achieved during the Cybertronian Revolt by the Daemon Darkell before he became king. It has also proved useful during the reigns of his descendants as well as the gifted rulers of Iacon for keeping peace and performing espionage." She looked around making sure she had everyone's attention. "Eventually, the Clans developed talismans to protect against possession. It was still practiced when the Breaking occurred, and was forbidden in Iacon and several other magic nations by the Healing; Kaon however, has kept it among their noble houses. The Fallen was known to use it to eliminate political threats and rivals in pairs or more. He would possess one and make them kill those present, then they themselves would be executed for the crime."

Bumblebee smirked, sounded like something he would've done if he could use his power when he ran the streets; considering his family though, it wouldn't be mush of a surprise.

 _Flashback_

 _Bumblebee walked down the halls holding the books he and Knockout took from the library. Going back in he cut his arm on a protruding blade and smeared his blood on the seal. Naturally it opened and he put them back, locking it afterwards._

 _With a nod to the guards on duty, he left, heading for the ball room to look over the decoration plans for his birthday gala, the day he'd be announced to the entire political world of Cybertron he was eligible for marriage. Primus knew how many suitors he would get._

 _Turning down a hall, he strode down till he caught a portrait in the corner of his eye. Stopping he looked at it in surprise, it was a man that looked just like him—exactly like him! The only differences was he had a scar of his right eye and another on his cheek, his eyes were blood red, and he had violet streaks in his blue-black hair._

 _Next to it was a picture of a woman that looked almost exactly like Luna. Her eyes were an emerald green, her hair was blonde, yet she had blue streaks. Next to her, another man that looked just like him! His eyes gold and the streaks in his hair were red._

 _And finally was one other picture of an identical man, however, there seemed to be something darker about him. His eyes were a burning violet, the streaks in his hair a similar shade, black marks could be seen crawling out of his shirt coming up onto his cheeks. Looking down at the bottom of the picture he saw a plaque with a name: Daemon Darkell, the Demon King._

 _This was him, his first known ancestor, the man who made the mere concept of magic a reality, the man who destroyed the old oppressive order and created the world they knew today. However, as amazing as he seemed, there was a known darkness to Daemon. It was said that after turning into what he was, he got crueler, his personality darker, his actions more ruthless…he became evil to a degree. Something he pressed to his full advantage as he made the most powerful empire Cybertron had ever seen._

 _According to what he wrote in his journal, every thousand years a child of the Darkell family would be born with his power; this was what he now knew as the Curse of the Darkells. He only wished it mentioned that each Cursed would look exactly like Daemon, for females, only Primus knew what went on there._

 _"_ _The reason we only have those four is because this is how we track the cursed blood," Airazor stated nearly making him scream in fright. When the pit did she get there?! "Their other portraits are along the hall to the throne room along with every other Darkell king or queen."_

 _"_ _Air? Why is it we all look exactly alike?" he questioned looking at her._

 _She shrugged in response. "No one knows. Before Queen Ravenna, after King Thanatos, it was believed that the Cursed would be a reincarnation of Daemon, however, with the birth of a female Cursed that looked nothing like neither of her many greats-grandfathers that theory was proven wrong. Others now believe that the Cursed magic influences the child's appearance, making them appear to look like their predecessors depending on gender. However, the most common belief is that it is just the strong blood of your line. Even those who were not blessed by the thousand-year mark looked much like their ancestors in the family, the men tended to resemble King Daemon in some way shape or form, the women took the same pattern towards his wife, Queen Frostbite. Luna resembles her greatly, though she lacks her sunny disposition," she sarcastically added. "She was just as ruthless as her husband, if not more so. Your family has never been afraid to get their hands dirty, I'll say that."_

"What you see before you is the three variations of the possession charm," Glade continued, "which represent the varying degrees of possession. In some cases, the possessor merely precipitates the actions of the possessee would never undertake on their own. And in other cases, the possessor has total control. Once possession has taken place, it is easier to accomplish the intended tasks. Of course, for this particular possession type, the possessor must be in close proximity to their target and they must be unsuspecting so they cannot raise a defense. We've managed to determine the authenticity by comparing the archives from the school library and here. However, no one has been able to successfully perform these spells since the Breaking. Modern Iaconian amulets can't seem to support the kind of magic needed to perform it." As she said that, most of those in the room got glum.

"Not in offense," Gryphon voiced, "but why teach us this when it unlikely we will be able to use it?"

"Then let's try it," 'Bee smiled and all heads whipped up towards the throne, getting chills at the dark smile gracing his face. "Master Gryphon has a point, telling us this is like giving treats to a dog just out of their reach."

"Then what do you suggest My King?" Arachnind questioned.

"We pair off, see if anyone can make it work," he stated standing up and strolling down the steps. "I'll pair off with Soundwave."

"No! I refuse to work with him! Darkell can work with someone else!" he protested.

"Soundwave, we dicussed this," Arachnid snarled.

"Maybe you have your reasonings for inviting a street thug to our gatherings," he snapped and all the guards in the room grabbed their weapons, "but you forget that he tried to assassinate my father!"

Those in the room turned varying shades of sickly grey and bone white as the King started laughing, and it was a laugh that made the guards freeze in place out of fear. "Of course I tried to kill him," Bee grinned, "Megatron tried to assassinate me before my coronation, I just acted in self-defense."

Soundwave winced as he saw his plan was going downhill fast. "What I merely meant is by associating with filth the stench tends to rub off."

Narrowing his eyes, Bumblebee looked down his nose at the Iaconian wizard, fingering the amulet hanging around his neck. "Aw, don't tell me big bad Soundwave Morgenstern is scared?" he taunted as his eyes suddenly glowed violet and his classmate was suddenly up in their air grasping at his throat as an unseen force choked him.

The others backed up in fear, not wanting to get in the middle of their feud as Soundwave was dropped at Bumblebee's feet.

Kneeling down, 'Bee yanked him up by the collar of his robes. "Because if I were you," he snarled, "I would be." Tossing him aside he strode out of the room. "Consider this meeting over." 'Bee turned and grabbed the double doors with an ominous smile as he slowly closed them. "Until next time that is."


	15. Bond Between Us

Chapter 15

 **A/N: I just own this story, nothing else is mine except the OCs I use in this.**

Moonrose forced herself to focus on the page before her, she had a history test and she needed to study. She sighed as the words failed to process again, at least the term was almost over, and then after that they had the King's birthday. The one night here at the palace where they weren't going to be on duty as guards.

Pushing the book aside in defeat she looked around the library, it was almost dinnertime and it was mostly empty. She looked down at the table and looked over a few pages covered in scrawled notes, under that there was the letter she had been attempting to wright.

 _Mother,_

 _Please know that I am safe and I hope this letter eases your concerns. I know you were under a lot of pressure in the days leading up to my sixteenth birthday, and that you truly believe that a marriage to Soundwave Morgenstern was the best way to keep me safe…_

She stopped and looked over the line before scratching it out, if the letter fell into the wrong hands details like that could get her caught.

 _…_ _that the marriage you had planned for me was the best way to keep me safe._

 _I beg you to reconsider that what seems to be the safest action may actually be the most dangerous. The danger you may have seen coming was the marriage itself._

 _I want to come home and present this case to you if there is a way to do it safely—meaning without any magically-inclined advisors present. I will get this letter into father's hands and I hope he manages to get this letter to you. If that does happen please keep this between the three of us. There has been one attempt on my life already._

 _If we start negotiations perhaps we can work out a way for me to come home, which is what I want most in the world. Though it may be selfish, I can't help but hope that you are missing me as much as I miss you. I love Mom, and while it may not be enough to heal the divide between us._

"You coming down for dinner?" Chromia asked as she and Lancer walked into the library nodding to the higher officers on duty.

I think I'll wait for Corporal Smokescreen."

"Not sure he's coming down to dinner tonight," Lancer said as she and Chromia glanced each other. "Pretty sure he has plans."

"Come on girl, we can go check out the hot springs afterwards," Mia said.

Rose didn't know what, but something in their tones set her on edge. "I'll be down in a few."

"Alright," Lancer said as they walked out.

A few minutes later Smokescreen came from further back in the library, his hair was tamed down from its normal spikey look and he was in his dress uniform. Putting a book back on the shelf, turning he almost balked seeing her, but managed to keep himself from doing such.

"Hello Smokescreen," she greeted. "You're looking good this evening."

He ran a hand through his hair and adjusted his shirt. "Thank you."

She stood up, collecting her things. "I was wondering if we could hang out tonight, we barely see each other anymore."

"I…can't."

"Why not?"

"Because I have things to do," he answered looking away.

"But it's your only night off, pit, you're even going to be on duty for the All Hallows Eve gala."

"I know."

She searched through her mind, trying to think of something to make her friend stay. "Well, take that with you and think of me." She kissed her fingers and pressed them to his lips but he grabbed her wrist and moved it to his cheek.

Smokescreen took two shaky breaths, and let her go. "Have a good evening Ro, go to dinner, I will be back late," he said walking out.

Grabbing the coat she had on the chair, she followed him through the halls. Wizards, cadets, and temple students were moving in the hall leading to the dining hall, guards were also walking around doing their rounds.

He walked out the front door, going down the paths, she could see many other students exploring the vast mountains, predacons and other animals could been seen on the volcanic flats. He walked over the bridge that separated the burning thin land of the hot springs the safe ground, and the river that flowed between them.

Smokescreen jogged over to the edge of the fields where the horses grazed and picked several of the wildflowers growing alongside.

Narrowing her eyes and shoving down the gnawing pit in her gut, she hid in the trees as he turned around and took one of the trailheads that Barricade said were safe to explore on. Going up the trail, she watched as he came to one of the fields. Moonrose frowned as she saw a she had tan skin, curly white hair.

It was obvious to tell that the girl was head-over-heels for him, and Moonrose felt tears burn the corners of her eyes. She felt like Smokescreen was cheating on her…but was it really cheating if there was never a relationship to begin with?

Either way, she was still miffed that he went out of his way to hide this from her.

Then as if something told him, Smokescreen stiffened and looked right in her direction, making her slip back into the shadows, hoping he didn't see.

Turning away she ran down the hill and tripped over a root, sending her rolling down the rest of the hill right onto someone else. "The pit…"

Moonrose sat up at the familiar voice and saw Shadow, she wore a black temple gown rather than the provocative gown she normally wore, her hair was tossed up in a messy bun and she glared at her. "The hell you doin' cadet?!"

"N-nothing!"

Shadow seemed to examine her for a moment before she burst out laughing. "Oh, you were spyin' on someone!"

"I was not!"

"Your blush says otherwise girlie," she smirked before narrowing his eyes. "Do I know you from somewhere?"

"No, but you've probably seen me on guard."

Shadow stood and pulled Moonrose up by her arm. "Nope, you're Iaconian…you're that girlie that was with Cuffs, the one that strutted into the Northside prison."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Moonrose said before slamming her fist into her gut, sprinting up towards the castle, but she could hear Shadow calling after her laughing.

"I'm gonna get you for that! Just you wait blondie! Next time we're gonna spar on my terms!"

Moonrose ran all the way to the dining hall, going in she made her way to where Chromia and Lancer were sitting, the two girls glanced at each other nervously. "You fallowed him didn't you?"

"How long have you two known?"

"A while, he wasn't really keeping it a secret," Chromia stated.

"From everyone but me," she grumbled, feeling like a fool.

"He didn't want to hurt you," Lancer consoled as Mia got up.

"So you all agreed…"

"No! No, it wasn't like that at all Misty! The Corporal is such a terrible liar, he's been miserable if you haven't noticed."

Chromia came back holding a plate. "Here," she said handing over as she sat back down.

"We didn't know if there was anything between you, or any promises…"

"No, there wasn't," Moonrose sighed poking at her food with her fork. She was disappointed in herself, she thought she was good at reading people, she loved him, and she thought he loved her back if they could get past the lines of duty and class…guess she was wrong.

Chromia and Lancer spent the next hour consoling her, and amid the heartbreak, Moonrose was relieved that for once in her life she had real friends.

They went back to their barracks only to find Smokescreen waiting outside, standing nervously as he looked at them.

"We'll be inside if you need us," Mia said patting her shoulder as the other two girls walked inside.

Silence followed as the pair stood awkwardly, finally Smokescreen sighed and stepped towards her. "So…"

"Who is she?" Moonrose asked.

"Her name is Windblade Dubais," he confessed. "She's the daughter of two major officers in Praxis and Polyhex. It's arranged by our parents, they thought we'd be a good match. Look, I'm not apologizing for seeing her, but I am apologizing for keeping it a secret from you. Windblade is sweet, she's kind, an amazing harpist and horsewoman, she's brilliant with a blade, and she understands that my first duty is to the guard."

Moonrose blinked as the realization from his words slapped her in the face. "You intend to marry her," she said quietly.

Smokescreen looked down and nodded. "Not till I graduate from the academy, but we intend to announce our engagement this summer," he replied still not meeting her gaze.

She just stared in shock, he was getting married?! And he didn't tell her?! Moonrose was tempted to snap something back at him that would be as painful to him as this was to her, but…his face said it all. "…You don't love her, do you?"

Smokescreen seemed to debate on the answer for a moment. "I'd be a good husband for her."

It didn't answer the question and they both knew it. "Well then, before you do this there's something I have to tell you," Moonrose said stepping towards him.

From how pale he went, she suspected he thought she was going to feed him to the predacons. "Ro…I should've said something sooner, I need to tell you, but Dad said…"

"No, hear me out," she hissed getting him to shut up. "Smokey, you've always been my best friend, and you're the most honorable person I've ever met. You're not the kind of man to get involved with a girl you know that it can't go anywhere." She took his hand, and took another breath to maintain her courage. "I learned a while ago that we couldn't marry, and I accepted it, it's what us Queens do, we take what we can get in terms of love. However, I do believe we can take whatever terms we can get."

"Y-Your Highness, p-please don't say things you'll regret later. I don't want things to be akward between us."

"I'll regret not saying them more, things cannot get anymore awkward than they are now," she stated. "I know I should make a political marriage, one that benefits the line, however, no heir of Iacon has ever been sent to the Academy. I'm learning to reject old ideas and embrace new ones. We can find a way to make it work."

"M-Make it work?" he stuttered gulping.

"I love you Smokey," she said squeezing his hand as he tried to pull away. "I want to marry you."

"R-Ro, we—we can't!"

"I know we're young, but if we marry that removes the marriage between Soundwave and I. We could go back home and dispel any talk of putting my sister on the throne. I think the people would welcome a marriage with a native-born rather than a foreigner," she said knowing that if she did this that not even the Clans would argue, the Clans loved the Magnus family. "I know my mother and your father wouldn't approve, but we'll win them over."

Smokescreen backed away from her, looking pained. "Rose, we-we can't, I'm not free to."

"Are you already betrothed?"

"No," Smokescreen answered shaking his head. "May I speak now?"

Moonrose nodded, knowing she wouldn't like what he said.

"You know how the Magnus family is always Captain in the guard, by Dawnfire's decree all those years ago?"

She nodded confused, legacy titles weren't unheard of, but they were more common amongst nobility than military, Smokescreen's family was just an exception to the rule.

"It typically goes to the first born of each generation, the successor selected by the previous captain to serve the new Queen," he informed before standing straight. "I've been chosen to be your Captain. My father and I discussed it before we fled here."

Moonrose blinked, that wasn't as bad as she thought, in fact she was relieved, because there was no one else she'd rather have by her side. "Why didn't you say anything before?" she smiled.

"Well…it's unusual to select a new Captain before the old queen has died, it's threatening to her rule. She might worry that her heir and guard are conspiring to overthrow her."

"Oh…"

"And once the choice is made it cannot be undone, unless either party dies," he stated. "That's typically why the heir is crowned queen."

Moonrose frowned, she'd never heard of these rules before. "Why tell me now? The role of Captain works well with the role as consort…"

"It's not just a legacy thing, there's a magical element to it as well," Smokescreen added. "It's similar to how the High Wizard is bound to the Queens."

"Though something went wrong with the current one," she muttered scornfully.

"The Captians are linked through a ceremony with a priest presiding, once the link is made it cannot be undone. It prevents treason and ensures the Captain's commitment to the line's survival."

Rose stared in shock, the Magnus' were literally the least magical people she knew. They were always so…normal for lack of a better term. No connection to wizardry or magic. "So…you'll undergo this ceremony when I become queen?"

"It's already done, before we left. Dad thought I should since we were fleeing into a country we just ended a thousand-year war with, tensions between Iacon and Kaon are still high. Not to mention the possible magical threat to the line from the Morgensterns," he stated. "I'm bound to you Rose, forever."

"Why? I'm not planning on overthrowing my mother, and I don't see why your father had to ensure that you wouldn't turn against me?"

"Well, there have been some advantages to it…I can predict what you'll do and tell where you are…in a way," Smokescreen said sounding like he was questioning it himself.

It hit her, that moment in the mountains when he stopped training, not that long ago in the woods. "Well," she gulped, "Thanks for telling me this. But…I don't see how it relates to—"

"A marriage between us is a danger to the line," he stated. "That's why."

"What makes you think so?"

He gulped, rubbing the back of his head. "Ever since the ceremony…whenever we kiss…or I'm tempted to…I'm prevented."

"Prevented…by magic?"

Smokescreen nodded. "Whenever it happens I feel sick and dizzy, there's pain, and I feel faint…I have to stop, or it'll get worse."

"When has this happened?" she demanded.

"When we kissed before Underbite came, and when you rolled onto me in the tent."

Moonrose thought back to those moments, both times he looked pale and sick, gasping for air. "How…how do I know you're not lying?"

"Primus Ro! Do you think I'd make this up?!" he exclaimed. "Rose I love you! I wish I didn't but I do!"

She stared in shock. "…Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"Which part?"

"Both."

"Well, only Dawnfire knew about the bond since she started it, there are times a captain will act against a queen's wishes in order to preserve a line."

"Why tell me then?" she asked.

"Like you said, times change," he smiled. "Mostly because you're so fragging persistent."

"There has to be some way around this!"

Smokescreen shook his head. "There's not. I have to marry and so do you, pit I bet the King is getting pestered to get married right now."

"To continue the stupid line," she grumbled. "Your father did this on purpose, to keep us apart. He knew the temptation would be too great if we travelled together."

"Whatever Dad did, it was for the line," he shrugged.

"I'll never forgive him for this," Moonrose snarled before silence settled over them again. "Let's try it, kissing."

Smokescreen groaned. "Why do you always fight?"

"Because we don't know for sure, those first times might've just been flukes!"

Smokescreen went quiet before he nodded. "Alright, I'll try," he said nodding they walked back to the men's barracks, which were empty since most upper officers in Smokescreen's area were on duty.

She sat in Smokescreen's lap and gently held his chin, leaning forwards to kiss him. Hand trailed on the back of her neck pressing her closer as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Something rippled between them and Smokescreen started shaking, before he gasped and doubled over, falling back onto his bed as he curled in on himself, gasping for air. "F-Frag."

"Smokey!" she exclaimed going to touch him when he turned away. "N-no, d-don't…don't touch me…please." Moonrose moved her hand away and watched painfully as he writhed in agony. "Primus I'm sorry, I'm sorry," he whispered as convulsions rolled through him. His eyes rolled back and Moonrose held his head as the seizure got violent before finally subsiding and he passed out.

Grabbing a wet cloth, Moonrose pressed it against his forehead, her heart shattered.


	16. Finding a Balance

Chapter 16

 **A/N: I just own my OCs and plot changes.**

Bumblebee sat on his throne looking over his notes for his next session with Cadent that night, frankly few things in the empire required his immediate attention, as the people's representatives were still in their session to determine the things their king needed to focus his attention on. He knew the biggest problems would be the refugees and the members who didn't want to yield their power back to the royal family after having it for so long.

He wasn't sure how to handle the refugee situation yet, but those in power he'd had plenty of practice with during his time as a gang lord. If they didn't yield he would teach them their place.

"You're meeting him again?" Knockout asked standing next to him keeping the subject of the conversation secret due to the guards in the room, but it was obvious that whoever this "he" was the chief advisor strongly disapproved.

"I'm learning a lot more from him than I am I our classes and you know it."

"Have any of the spells worked?" Knockout questioned.

"None of the curses I've placed in certain areas have been activated yet, however I have been able to get in and out of their rooms without a trace," 'Bee smirked glad that the spells did indeed work as Cadent said they would.

"How do you have time between our classes, your classes with the Dean, your lessons with Airazor, and running a fragging empire?"

"Your one to talk chief advisor."

"At least I know who I'm meeting and not travelling through the Shadow Zone," he stated.

A scream echoed through the halls and the guards took off, leaving the advisor and king very confused before Shadow sprinted in laughing moments later.

"What happened?" they asked simultaneously.

"Turns out that Soundwave Morgenstern's junk was infested with rodents, Air just gave him a piece of her mind," she snorted only to lose it as the other two burst out laughing.

"Thank you for the pleasant news Shadow, how was your recital? I'm sorry I couldn't attend," he apologized changing the subject.

"Not as bad as I thought it would be," she smiled. "In fact Airazor was really impressed."

"I'm glad to hear that."

"So…" Shadow grinned darkly, tilting her head, "…you have any relationships going on right now Your Majesty?"

Bumblebee blinked in shock, he and Shadow had settled for friendship, so why would…Primus no. Groaning, he put his head in his hand. "You've been hanging out with Air too long. I'm not ready to get married, and I'm enjoying my moments of freedom before my birthday when I'm announced to the world as eligible for marriage. When that happens I'll have every woman from sixteen to eighty trying to woo me."

"That doesn't mean you can't be seeing someone," she said leaning over him.

"Well I'm not…why?"

"Because I saw your blueblood girlie," she smirked.

"Who?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"Misty," Shadow declared proudly as the boys just stared.

"Misty who?"

The girl gave an exasperated sound and tossed her arms in the air. "Misty Brooks, that girl who broke into prison for us? I just crashed into her outside."

Bumblebee's eyes widened in shock and he felt a slight blush in his cheeks. "She's here? Are you certain?"

Shadow nodded in confirmation, wearing a knowing smirk.

He pressed his thumb to his knuckles thinking over the new info. "Is she a Temple student?" he questioned, it made sense considering her profession.

"No," Shadow replied shaking her head, "she was wearing a Warrior uniform."

That made him snort, Brooks was small and light, she wasn't soldier material.

Shadow shrugged. "It was."

"So what was she doing?"

She smirked. "Oh, so you're interested, huh? Well if you truly want to know she was spying on Corporal Magnus."

'Bee nodded, it wasn't very surprising, he was an officer. "Why was she spying on him?" he asked.

"Alright, so I was walking back to the palace when she bursts out of the woods and crashes into me. She kicked me in the gut and took off, I swear to get vengeance, then I discover she was spying on the Corporal who's been coming around the Temple wing a lot recently since he's been seeing a girl there."

'Bee frowned, Smokescreen didn't strike him as the type to cheat. "…Did she say anything?"

"Other than deny she was spying no," she shrugged, the conversation wasn't that important as was her thoughts of kicking the other girl's aft for the trick she pulled. "She did run off before I could ask more, but then again I did have my knife out…"

"Your knife?" Knockout sighed. "Do you ever go anywhere without that?"

"Red, you should know by now I don't," she winked.

"Where is she staying?" 'Bee asked.

"Female barracks with the rest of the cadets," Shadow shrugged. "But…"

"But what?" the boys asked.

"'Bee, you're the sovereign ruler of the Kaonian Empire," she stated, "you could have her assigned to any post you wanted. And since the cadets will be working the night of your birthday you could assign her to be one of the guards near your throne."

Bumblebee chuckled. "I may consider that," he said before checking the time. "Now, if y'all excuse me, there is something I must attend to." Getting up off his throne Shadow, Knockout, and the servant in the room bowed and the rest of the guards saluted as he strode from the room.

Going down numerous halls and up countless sets of stairs, he arrived at his suite, happily discarding his crown, and clothes as he got into regular silk pajama pants…since when was he considering silk to be regular?

Ira hopped up onto his bed, placing her head on his chest purring.

"I'll be gone for the same amount of time a normal girl," he said petting her.

The predacon licked his check before lying in an alert position next to him.

Closing his eyes, he held his amulet and slipped into the Shadows.

"Glad to see you could make it," Cadent greeted.

"Likewise," he replied coldly, "look, I'm lower on power today so I might not be able to stay as long. I might have to try some of the spells after going back."

"But if you do that how will I know that you really learned the spell? It is not safe to experiment unsupervised."

"I'll be fine. Now, what other charms do you know? I feel as if you've stuffed me full of attack charms."

Cadent raised an eyebrow. "Oh, and what other spells would you like to learn? If it's love charms, you don't have to worry about that. I'm certain you have no problems meeting your physical needs."

"You're such an aft, you know that?"

"You must prioritize," Cadent scolded, "the Morgensterns will come after you again and will keep doing so until the issue is permanently resolved."

"Your vermin charm worked."

"Of course it worked," the man scoffed seeming offended that he said that. "I just disagree with your tactics. You don't respond to an attempt on your life with a slap on the wrist. You should respond with a clear show of power that ensures that they won't try again. I've invested too much time in you to have you be killed."

"I know what I'm doing Cadent. They just need to stay out of my way."

"You can't afford to play nice," Cadent hissed. "They will never leave you alone as long as you have that amulet. And when they do kill you, it won't be my fault. You must learn to behave as a blueblood for them to take you seriously."

"I'm trying to find a teacher alright! But it ain't that easy," he growled irritated that he brought the subject up again. He didn't want to ask any of the servants, Primus knew how hard they worked already, and he couldn't let any of the Wizard students know he was taking those lessons. He didn't have many friends beyond KO, Shadow, Barricade, and the twins; and they were all busy with their own tasks.

Taking a breath to calm himself, he changed the subject. "What do you know of the Armory of the Gifted Kings?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"We discussed it in class, I'm merely curious."

His mentor shrugged. "I believed it did exist at one point, whether it is still around though is debatable."

"Some say the Morgensterns have it."

Cadent snorted. "If they had it there would be no opposing them."

"Then they're looking for it."

The man's eyes flicked to his amulet. "Pray they don't."

'Bee narrowed his eyes. "You're Dean Queens aren't you?" he questioned gauging the man's reaction. It made sense, she opposed the Morgensterns and was very knowledgeable in the magic arts. Though…he was just as sarcastic and ill-patient as Gryphon.

Unfortunately, his expression didn't change. "Why is it so important for you to know who I am?" he grumbled. "The spells work do they not?"

"Yes…if I guess who you are will you tell me?"

The man rolled his eyes in exasperation. "You're relentless…I like it," he said smirking.

"What kind of name is Cadent anyways?"

"It's in the old language of the Primes," he stated proudly before going quiet as if he remembered something he'd rather not remember, "we all fall at some point."

Bumblebee looked over the man as he tried to figure him out. It was obvious he'd gone through something horrible…how bad it was he wasn't sure. The man was bitter and cold, but he was also focused, brilliant, and very knowledgeable.

He also had no sense of privacy considering how he invaded 'Bee's head to show him complicated spells. It may have been convenient for him, but to 'Bee it was invasive and he always felt incredibly drained afterwards. And sometimes after sessions he had memory gaps and felt as if his mind had been reshuffled.

Several nights a week he met the man here, and worked like a slave till he was practically drained of power. Which was a problem since his classes required magic; he was just lucky he could rebuild power quicker than most. He also often woke exhausted and failed to wake on time on many occasions. The only thing that kept him from showing up to class in the clothes he wore yesterday was the fact Airazor practically jumped him each time he tried and dragged him back to get changed.

'Bee knew that he had to keep the man out of his head cause of the power depletion it caused, but the odds that Cadent would teach him that…not likely happening anytime soon.

"Bumblebee!" Cadent snapped yanking the young king out of his thoughts, "you were in a stupor."

Shaking his head he nodded. "Of course, I shall see you next lesson then."

Coming out of the Shadows, he opened his eyes to find light streaming through the window. "What time is it?"

As if to answer his question the bells for the changing of the guard rang, making him pale. He was so late!

Shooting to his feet, he got changed into a basic red vest, black pants, red and white boots, and tossed on his crown. Grabbing his books, he went as fast as he could down the halls, plowing right into Midnight Morgenstern.

"Just because this is your palace it doesn't mean you can just run people over," she growled.

Rolling his eyes, he helped her to her feet. "C'mon, we're late as it is," he said.

"Why are you so late?"

"Had a rodent infestation, you can ask your brother about it," he grumbled.

"That shouldn't have happened, but my brother doesn't always think things through."

Than got Bumblebee to turn his head…was she apologizing?

"Father won't be happy when he hears, he wants you charged and hanged for attempted murder."

"But considering how I'm a king he can't do that without causing war," he smirked as they walked into the class. "Besides, if anyone should hang for murder, it should be Megatron."

The room went quiet at the young ruler's voice and heads turned in shock at the sentence.

"King Bumblebee, Midnight Morgenstern, you're late," Gryphon scolded.

"I had an appointment this morning," 'Bee lied taking his seat.

"You Darkell have been late four times this week alone. Perhaps you'd rather sleep than attend class? perhaps you think this is a waste of time and have gone beyond our flimsy efforts?"

"Excuse me but I have been—"

"Summarize chapter nine for us."

Bumblebee internally cursed, he hadn't picked up the class book at all since the first week, and even if he had read through the chapter he doubted he could remember it. "I haven't read it."

"No?" he asked writing a note and holding it out for him. "You are excused from class for the rest of them term, please take this to the Dean's office."

"All the same," he growled standing up, and summoning the note to him, startling the teacher. "The Dean shall come to _my_ throne room. I w _ill not_ be ordered about in my own empire, that I rule over while taking these classes, let alone _my_ palace, where you are currently residing." Gryphon gulped and everyone shivered as the temperature practically dropped in the room. "Perhaps it is you that needs a reminder." Turning to a servant, 'Bee gave a motion and handed her the note. "Summon Dean Queens to the throne room. And Gryphon, pray my mood improves before I speak to her."

Strolling out of the room, he made his way to the throne where he sat down as Arachnid Queens entered with a bow.

"Are you not supposed to be in class My King?" she questioned.

"Did the note not explain the situation?" 'Bee replied raising an eyebrow.

"It did sir, I just had to be sure," she replied standing straight up. "I understand that your attendance has become erratic, but considering who you are, your teachers were told to expect it. Shall I void Master Gryphon's order?"

'Bee was silent for a moment as he contemplated. "No, I would like to return come spring term, but with the gala coming up in a day and the representative session about to end it would be more prudent for me to focus my attention on the state my kingdom rather than waste my precious time with his class."

Arachnid seemed to be surprised by his statement, but she didn't comment. "Of course, My Lord."

"Good, is there anything else you wish to discuss with me before I dismiss you?"

"Yes, I want you to teach the study group next term," she stated. "The topic will be on traveling to the Shadows."

That made him raise his eyebrows.

"I understand your success might have to do with your lineage, but I would still like you to tutor the members of the group on this, it could prove useful in the future."

"I believe Gryphon's class has covered it, and most in the group have tried by now."

"I'm not giving you an option, it is required for all members to teach a subject, I expect you to be ready in the spring," she said cooly, trying and failing to read the young king.

"Very well, but I cannot guarantee that any will be successful…or that anyone won't end up hurt or dead am I clear?"

"Yes Your Majesty."

"Good, you are dismissed," 'Bee growled and she left with a bow. Rubbing his forehead, he groaned, this was a nightmare, the last thing he wanted was to teach the Morgensterns how to use the Shadows.

"My King?" Airazor said entering.

"Yes?"

"There's final preparations for the ball that need to be done."

"Very well, let's start, I suddenly have some free time on my hands."


End file.
